El Capitán y la Dama Blanca
by Daynes
Summary: Una historia antigua. Dos destinos que se cruzan después de muchos siglos. ¿Serán capaces de corregir errores del pasado o caeran de nuevo en el olvido? En la época de los merodeadores, en un mundo lleno de magia, todo puede ocurrir. CAP 9 por fin arriba!
1. La recién llegada

**Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic .**

**Todo comienza al principio del quinto curso de los merodeadores,con la llegada de una chica nueva al colegio, que , para bien o para mal, no dejará indiferente a un moreno de ojos grises. Hay una historia muy antigua que los une sin ellos saberlo.**

**Aunque el protagonista principal es Sirius, en mi ficc hay un hueco para todos, Remus, James , Lily, Snape, inclusoColagusano y un personaje que me parece muy interesante y que ha salido bastante poco, Regulus Black . Pronto veréis que este Sirius es al principio muy orgulloso, creido (también tiene razónes para serlo) y algo borde, el Sirius de quince años que Harry ve en el pensadero. Los cambios que ira sufriendo le harán pensar detenidamente en si de verdad quiere ser así.**

**De momento, no he utilizado los apodos de los Merodeadores. No lo he hecho por que todavía no son animagos y ni siquiera han empezado a idear el mapa, ya que todo esto pasa casi a final de este curso. Cuando llegue el momento los utilizaré.**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa para los que han leido _El León Herido. _Ya se que parece que no tengan nada que ver la una con la otra, pero solo teneis que fijaros en los apellidos de los protagonistas. Os aseguro que más adelante lo vereis más claro, pero hasta entonces no pienso desvelar el secreto, sino... que gracia tendría leerlo ¿no?**

**Si os gusta u os disgusta es algo que me podeis decir en los Reviews. Para mí, vuestras opiniones son lo más importante.**

**He cambiado una pequeña cosa. Al final James es cazador como en el libro y no buscador como puse al principio. La verdad es que he cambiado algunas cosas más pero ninguna de ellas afecta al desarrollo de la historia.**

**Ya solo desearos que os guste y que sigais los cápitulos, que iré actualizando cada semana.**

**Muchos besos**

**Daynes**

**Declaración: los personajes que aquí salen pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y tampoco pretendo hacerme rica. Arya y Reba Válanar sí que son míos, y otros personajes que ireis descubriendo. **

**;-)**

**

* * *

**

**EL CAPITÁN Y LA DAMA BLANCA**

**1. La recién llegada**

- Peter... ¿se puede saber que haces?- un muchacho acaba de bajar de uno de los carruajes. De escaso pelo rubio, bajito y regordete, nada más salir del vehículo se había puesto a besar el suelo, atrayendo las sonrisas divertidas de los alumnos que pasaban cerca de él, incluido quien acababa de hablarle, que detrás de él, esperaba, con una mirada de impaciencia en sus ojos grises a que su amigo se decidiera a dejar el suelo tranquilo y así poder terminar de bajar - Venga, levántate ya hombre.

- Es que ir de espaldas me marea, Sirius - dijo mientras se sacudía los pantalones - Si James me hubiera dejado ir como siempre...

- Pero si has aguantado muy bien. - dijo la voz risueña de otro chico detrás de ellos mientras les pasaba los brazos por los hombros a los dos muchachos. Tenía el pelo negro, desgreñado que le daba un aire despreocupado y simpático, y unas gafas que le hacían parecer que no había roto un plato en su vida. Claro que esto último era una simple ilusión - Solo te has puesto un poco verdoso. Tienes que comenzar a superar ya ciertas cosas y a afrontarlas con un poquito de valor.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con el valor, James? - le replicó Peter.

- Más de lo que crees. No te estoy pidiendo que cojas la escoba y que bajes en picado. Si tienes vértigo, empieza por los primeros peldaños de una escalera y ve subiendo. Para ti, hoy ir de espaldas en el carruaje es como los primeros peldaños de tu escalera- los dos chicos se quedaron mirando a su interlocutor. Con una seguridad aplastante dibujada en su mirada, junto con su franca sonrisa, James Potter quedó satisfecho mirando las caras extrañadas de sus amigos.

- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan filosófico?- le preguntó Sirius mientras iban entrando en el colegio.

- Es una faceta de mi carácter que he comenzado a cultivar este verano - le respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Si se puede saber con quien has comenzado a... ejem... "cultivar" esa faceta tuya?- dijo Sirius mientras levantaba una ceja. James sonrió - Lo que tu digas, James - Sirius se separó de su amigo, entornó los ojos y dejó que su flequillo negro cayera sobre ellos a propósito mientras saludaba a unas chicas de tercero que entraron corriendo en el gran comedor entre risitas - Con las chicas se ha de ser galante, simpático, no filosófico... Aunque... no sé tal vez con una chica como la de Lovegood te funcione - Potter se puso pálido.

- Acabas de fastidiarme la cena - dijo James.

- Pues a mí me parece mona, un poco rara pero mona - replicó Peter mientras se sentaban en el Gran Comedor. Sus otros dos amigos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo - ¿Qué pasa?

- "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito" - respondió Sirius.

- Estoy de acuerdo - dijo alguien con simpatía detrás de los muchachos. Los tres se giraron y vieron a un muchacho pálido, con el pelo de un castaño claro apagado y ojos dulces, que les miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. La P de Prefecto relucía sobre su túnica.

- ¡Remus! - Sirius se levantó a abrazarle seguido de James y Peter - Pensábamos que te había pasado algo cuando no te vimos en tren.

- Estoy muy bien, solo que me adelante un par de días para... tenerlo todo preparado - sus amigos sabían a lo que se refería. La luna llena llegaría pronto - Bueno... ¿Qué tal os han ido las vacaciones? - Remus cambió de tema. Aun era demasiado pronto para preocuparse por el lobo.

Un chico en la otra punta del comedor vio el reencuentro de los cuatro amigos. Su pelo negro y lacio le ocultaba gran parte de su cara pero no el brillo de odio en sus ojos oscuros.

* * *

El Gran Comedor pronto se llenó con los estudiantes de las diferentes casas. Todo estaba preparado para la ceremonia de selección a falta de un pequeño detalle: Dumbledore aun no había llegado. Entonces, sin previo aviso la gran puerta del comedor se abrió y aparecieron los alumnos de primeros, encabezados por una mujer de pelo entrecano, altiva, que adorna su túnica con una gruesa capa de cuadros escoceses, la jefa, con todo el sentido de la palabra de la Casa de Gryffindor, Minerva MacGonagall. Pero esta vez no estaba sola, ya que iba flanqueada por Dumbledore, el cual recorría el pasillo con una extraña sonrisa dibujada en la cara. 

- Disculpadme por la tardanza - dijo ocupando su lugar en la mesa de los profesores, mientras la profesora MacGonagall hacia pasar a los que sería estudiantes de primer curso - Un pequeño retraso de última hora, ya que tenemos a dos invitadas inesperadas- al decir esto dos muchachas envueltas en sus capas entraron tras los pequeños de primero.

La más joven no debía de tener más de trece años. Su melena rubia revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro cuando sus ojos marrones miraban con asombro pero con cierta prudencia la gran sala llena de gente. Su rostro apenas podía ocultar la emoción que sentía. La otra muchacha parecía ser todo lo contrario a su compañera. Tendría alrededor de quince años, esbelta, llevaba su larga cabellera oscura recogida en una trenza que le sobrepasaba la cintura. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro se mantenían sin mirar a su alrededor. Prácticamente, hasta que la joven se encaró sin vacilación ante unos ojos grises, curiosos como todos los demás, pero tranquilos e insolentes. Sirius le mantuvo la mirada en un reto no declarado entre ambos. Sonrió al descubrir una fina hielera de pecas que recorrían su nariz y mejillas, y un pequeño rizo negro que se había soltado de su trenza, quitándole solemnidad a la expresión de la chica.

- Son algo mayorcitas para ser de primero¿no? - dijo Peter

- Lo más seguro es que sean estudiantes de intercambio, pero sin llevar ninguna insignia es difícil saber de cual - dijo Remus.

- La pequeñaja tiene pinta de venir de Beauxbatons pero la morena... apostaría mi cena a que es de Durmstrang. Hay algo en ella que... no sé. - dijo James - ¿Y tu que crees Sirius?

- Que la selección de este año va ser muy interesante - dijo sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha.

* * *

Arya Válanar veía como la rubia cabeza de su hermana no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sabía que Reba estaba muy emocionada por venir a Hogwarts pero nunca hubiera pensado que lo estuviera tanto. En cambio, de ella misma no sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Reba sentía una gran curiosidad por la escuela de magia pero ella... ella no podía negar que tenía miedo... miedo a ese mundo tan conocido y desconocido a la vez. Ni ella ni su hermana habían estado nunca en una escuela y tanta gente a su alrededor le estaba produciendo una sensación de asfixia. Sus pensamientos quedaron en el aire cuando se dio cuenta de que entre todos los ojos que la miraban de aquella gran sala había unos que la contemplaban con especial atención. Se giró y vio a un joven de cabellos negros y unos brillantes ojos grises. El contraste entre el negro y el gris era increíble. Entonces aquel chico la miró con un descaro que hirió su dignidad, pero sobre todo su orgullo. La ira comenzó a acelerarle el corazón. ¿Quién demonios se creía para mirarla de ese modo? Si alguien en aquel instante se hubiera fijado en ella no hubiera dudado en que aquella mirada era capaz de matar. Entonces, él sonrió, con una sonrisa tan calmada y sincera que Arya se vio desarmada. _¿Quién demonios era ese chico?_

- Arya... ¿Ocurre algo?- Reba había dado un pequeño estirón a la manga de su hermana cortando la atención que esta mantenía hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

- No es nada. Solo pensaba.

La gente las miraba pero no detenían su mirada demasiado sobre ellas, pero Remus, sentado al lado de su amigo, se percató del extraño reto que hubo entre los dos.

- Sirius... ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Lupin.

- No es nada. Solo pensaba.

* * *

Los murmullos de la gente se fueron apagando mientras la profesora MacGonagall iba llamando uno por uno a los niños de primero. Un chico de pelo negro y ojos azul claro, de facciones algo aniñadas, se encontraba un poco impaciente por saber quienes eran aquellas extrañas, aunque esto es algo que él, Regulus Black, nunca admitiría. El slytherin tenía un nudo en la boca del estomago e inconscientemente deseaba que aquella chica morena fuera a Slytherin. 

- Treython, Robert - el último de los nerviosos niños de primero se sentó en el taburete dejando que la profesora le pusiera el estropeado sombrero en la cabeza.

-¡Hufflepuff! - la mesa de prorrumpió en vítores y aplausos para el nuevo alumno de su casa. Ahora solo quedaban Reba y Arya. Dumbledore levantó una mano y MacGonagall, que estaba apunto de continuar paró.

- Antes de que continúes, Minerva, creo que es el momento de presentar a nuestras nuevas alumnas. Por favor acercaos - una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro del viejo director mientras veía acercarse a las muchachas - Queridos alumnos, les presento a las señoritas Reba y Arya Válanar que comenzarán respectivamente tercer y quinto año en Hogwarts. Ambas hermanas vienen del norte de Escocia y, espero que a partir de ahora se encuentren en nuestra escuela como en su propia casa - la dulce mirada del viejo director fue recibida con una amplia sonrisa por Reba. Arya, aunque no sin cierta solemnidad aceptó su presentación con una ligera inclinación.

- Sé que te hace mucha ilusión la selección- susurró Arya al oído de su hermana - Así que adelante. No creo que digan nada por que no sigamos el orden de lista. Solo quedamos tu y yo.

- ¿En serio?- Reba apretó la mano de Arya y miró hacia la severa profesora que asintió - Espero que nos toque en la misma casa.

- Ahora lo sabremos - le respondió su hermana.

- Válanar, Reba - la muchacha se acercó decidida al taburete y se sentó. Apenas hacia unos pocos segundos que le habían colocado el sombrero cuando el grito de Gryffindor se oyó en el gran salón seguido por los vítores y aplausos de la casa.

- Válanar, Arya - la joven se sentó deseando que aquella minuciosa atención por parte de toda aquella gente terminará. Notaba como Reba la observaba desde su nuevo asiento. Gryffindor... No, ella no podía ir a Gryffindor.

_¿Tan segura estás que no quieres ir a la casa de los leones, joven Válanar?_

- Sí, estoy muy segura. No pertenezco a aquel lugar.

_Hay valor y honor en tu corazón, aunque he de reconocer que está bañado por una astucia característica. Eres demasiado estricta contigo misma. ¿Por qué tienes tanto reparo a Gryffindor? _

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

_No es un camino fácil el que escoges._

- Lo sé, pero es el correcto.

_Como desees_

_-¡Slytherin! - _el grito del sombrero seleccionador fue acogido con gran entusiasmo por parte de la Casa de la serpiente y, entre ellos, unos de los que más aplaudía era Regulus Black. Severus levantó la cara y por primera vez desde que llegó se fijo en la nueva compañera de clase que tendría mientras ella se dirigía hacia la larga mesa. Le pareció demasiado alta y flaca, con una tez lechosa que contrastaba con su pelo oscuro. No era de su gusto pero pocas de las muchachas de Hogwarts lo eran. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica se dirigía justamente a sentarse a su lado.

* * *

- Ya decía yo que esa chica no me daba buena espina - dijo James acomodando los brazos sobre la mesa - Bueno, al menos la rubita está en nuestra Casa y he de reconocer que no está mal, nada mal - dijo mientras miraba sin disimulo a la chica que ya hablaba despreocupada con sus vecinas de mesa, entre ellas una pelirroja bien conocida por el grupo. 

- No creo que a Evans le haga mucha gracia oírte decir eso - respondió Remus con una cara de falsa seriedad a la vez que James se quedaba a media palabra y con la boca abierta.

-No me importa nada lo que piense o deje de pensar - dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar - Al fin y al cabo no hay nada entre nosotros...de momento - había dicho esto último tan bajito que a duras penas pudo Lupin escucharle. Lily Evans, la gran debilidad de su amigo, una de las pocas chicas no se había dejado deslumbrar por el cazador de Gryffindor. Se giro un momento y vio que Sirius aun seguía con la mirada a la nueva adquisición de Slytherin. Pero esta vez no fue el único que se dio cuenta.

- Pues me parece que a Sirius le gusta más la nueva serpiente - dijo Peter dándole un ligero codazo a James. El muchacho de ojos grises ni tan siquiera se inmutó ante el comentario y solo cuando noto los tres pares de ojos de sus amigos clavados en él, reaccionó.

- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo con total tranquilidad.

- No, nada. Simplemente que te has quedado embobado mirando a la morenita - le respondió James con un ligero sarcasmo.

- Yo que tú dejaría tranquilitas a las serpientes. Acuérdate que te pasó con la del año pasado cuando la dejaste - le dijo Remus.

- Estuve con ella más de tres meses, no debería de haberse alborotado tanto cuando todo acabó. Sus amigas se alegraron bastante al tener de nuevo el campo libre hacia mí - dijo sin darle importancia. Remus tenía que reconocer que, es cierto, la gran mayoría de las chicas estaban coladitas por su amigo, incluso las mayores. Y las que no, lo estaban por James. Al menos este sabía de verdad quien le gustaba, aunque esta le hiciera tanto caso como a una mota de polvo.

- Eres un caso perdido.

* * *

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? - Arya se fijó que aquel chico de pelo grasiento se la quedaba mirando como si acabara de insultarle. Se iba a ir un poco más adelante donde había un muchacho de pelo negro que le hacia señas para que fuera cuando aquel chico habló. 

- Como quieras, pero no esperes que después te explique como funciona el colegio. Eso pregúntaselo al prefecto.

- Gracias pero sé apañármelas sola. - dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco.

- Supongo que es así sino no estarías en esta casa - le dijo el chico de pelo grasiento dedicándole una leve mirada. Arya se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que este se presentara, pero parecía que el chico la ignoraba.

- ¿Puedo... - Snape se volvió de nuevo hacia ella retándola con la mirada a que se atreviera a hacerle una pregunta estúpida -... saber tu nombre?

- Severus Snape y preferiría que no me interrumpieras más. Me gustaría saber si el director Dumbledore hará cambios este año - y de nuevo se giró en la silla.

- Creía que los ingleses habíais aprendido algo de modales desde que echasteis de aquí a los romanos - un rictus que parecía querer ser una sonrisa surgía en el rostro del muchacho.

- Primero, yo no te he pedido que te sentaras aquí; Segundo, lo que sí que te he pedido es que no me interrumpieras más y tercero, TÚ siendo nueva deberías estar más interesada que yo en lo que el viejo tenga que ...decir - el silencio era aplastante pero peor aun era que todas las miradas se había centrado en él.

- Señor Snape, nos alegramos mucho que se interese por aleccionar a la recién llegada pero sería preferible que lo hiciera cuando haya acabado mi discurso y puedan zampar a sus anchas - Severus asintió para fijarse en una mosca que se paseaba por la mesa delante de él.

- La culpa a sido mía, director- dijo Arya poniéndose en pie- Le he hecho un comentario que no venía al caso en este momento. Lo siento - unenorme OH recorrió el gran salón del comedor. A MacGonagall se le subió por la nariz el zumo de calabaza. Una Slytherin defendiendo a otro y encima, disculpándose. Aquello si que era para quedarse en silencio o atragantarse. Arya no sabía dónde acababa de meterse.

* * *

**Esto no es más que una introducción para lo que viene después. Los personajes se van conociendo y hay cierto choque de caracteres que... bueno, si quereis saberlo seguid leyendo. Asi que, os doy las gracias por adelantado por leerme.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo...**

**XXXXXXX**


	2. La naranja, la fresa y una galleta

Hola, ya estoy aquí otra vez.

Las frutas y los dulces son algo que nunca faltan en una cena en Hogwarts. Son testimonios inigualables de conversaciones y sentimientos.

Dejadme vuestra opinión sobre vuestra fruta o dulce preferido. Se admiten sugerencias :P

Besos

Daynes

* * *

2. La naranja, la fresa y una galleta. 

-_ Primero, yo no te he pedido que te sentaras aquí; Segundo, lo que sí que te he pedido es que no me interrumpieras más y tercero, TÚ siendo nueva deberías estar más interesada que yo en lo que el viejo tenga que ...decir - el silencio era aplastante pero peor aun era que todas las miradas se había centrado en él. _

_- Señor Snape, nos alegramos mucho que se interese por aleccionar a la recién llegada pero sería preferible que lo hiciera cuando haya acabado mi discurso y puedan zampar a sus anchas - Severus asintió para fijarse en una mosca que se paseaba por la mesa delante de él._

_- La culpa a sido mía, director - dijo Arya poniéndose en pie -. Le he hecho un comentario que no venía al caso en este momento. Lo siento - un oh recorrió el gran salón del comedor. A MacGonagall se le subió por la nariz el zumo de calabaza. Una Slytherin defendiendo a otro y encima disculpándose. Aquello si que era para quedarse en silencio o atragantarse. Arya no sabía dónde acababa de meterse._

La risa de Dumbledore recorrió toda la sala. Arya notó como sus mejillas se encendían de vergüenza ¿Qué había dicho que le parecía tan gracioso al director? Severus seguía con la vista fija en la mosca.

- Discúlpeme señorita Válanar, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no veía una expresión tan graciosa en la profesora MacGonagall - Ésta aun intentaba recuperar la compostura que el maldito zumo de calabaza le había quitado - Sus disculpas son bien recibidas. Es un soplo de aire fresco para este anciano.

- No comprendo...

- No se preocupe y siga así, señorita Válanar- Arya se sentó a un gesto del director -. Bien... ¿Por donde iba...¡A sí! Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch serán, como siempre, el viernes de la segunda semana de estudios... Y ahora sí... ¡AL ATAQUE! - De la nada aparecieron suculentos platos pero ni Arya ni Severus movieron un músculo. Una por una vergüenza que no comprendía y el otro por lo que él creía que era una humillación más. La mosca había desaparecido.

- Lo siento - susurró la muchacha. Snape, se movió incómodo en el banco, fijos ahora sus ojos en las vetas de la madera de la mesa -, ha sido una descortesía por mi parte hablarte de esa manera.

- Come o pronto te quedarás sin nada - El chico ni siquiera la miró. Cogió su tenedor y empezó a comer.

* * *

Llevaban menos de una hora allí y su hermana ya la había armado. Que pena que no les hubiera tocado en la misma casa, pensó Reba mientras se servía un poco más de puré de patatas. 

- Lo que ha dicho Dumbledore es cierto, los Slytherin nunca piden perdón por nada - le dijo una chica morena que se sentaba en frente.

- Arya podrá ser ahora una Slytherin, pero sigue siendo mi hermana y si ha pedido perdón es que sabía que el comentario en voz alta de ese chico había sido culpa suya. Ella no es de las que piden perdón por nada. No creo que el hecho de ir a esa casa la haga cambiar - la defendió mientras se comía un trozo de pollo.

- Ya verás como dentro de poco no opinas lo mismo. Los que entran en la casa de las serpientes siempre cambian para mal. Se vuelven quisquillosos y taimados. Además mira que sentarse justo al lado de Snape, AHGGGG... Eso si es asqueroso y de mal gusto. Con todo ese pelo lleno de grasa, siempre con esa nariz metida en algún pergamino de artes oscuras. Pequeña, lo siento, pero me parece que tu hermanita mayor no ha empezado con muy buen pie ni en esta escuela ni en ese nido de víboras. Va acabar siendo una desgraciada - y terminó riéndose en complicidad con otra chica que tenía al lado. La rubia si que empezaba a pensar que la que tenía delante era una víbora.

- Ella es mi hermana y no creo que la conozcas mejor que yo - le espetó casi levantándose de la mesa, pero alguien que habló la detuvo.

- Amelia Carter, nunca te han dicho que si no tienes nada bueno que decir no digas nada - la chica pelirroja que se sentaba a su lado sonrió con cierta malicia mientras terminaba de pelar una naranja - Has de ser consecuente con lo que dices por qué sino los nuevos empezaran a pensar que eres una criticona - Debía de tener la edad de su hermana y era poseedora de unos increíbles ojos verdes. Por lo que había oído se llamaba Lily Evans.

- ¿Criticona yo? Habló la que va sermoneando por ahí a los de mi propia casa - respondió Amelia mientras cortaba un pedazo de bistec. Reba la miró con los ojos como platos. ¡Pero si la que acababa de dar un sermón había sido ella!...¿Quién se creía esa tía? - Deberías ser tú la consecuente y empezar a socializarte un poco, aunque la verdad, no creo que te sirva de nada, sucio ratón de biblioteca - un cuchillo de postre se clavó en el bistec antes de que acabara de cortarlo, aun temblando por la fuerza del impulso.La morenase quedó blanca.

- Tal vez debería empezar por socializarme contigo, Carter. Además prefiero ser un sucio ratón de biblioteca a una mona intrigante y chismosa como tú - dijo mientras arrancaba el cuchillo de la carne y terminaba de pelar la naranja.

- ¿Todo bien por aquí? - Un chico de cabellos claros que acaba de pararse detrás de Reba - Tenía la sensación de que había algún problema - dijo mirando a Lily que seguía con su naranja como sí fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Remus, menos mal que estás aquí. Te aseguro que yo no he tenido la culpa. Esta...SALVAJE ha estado a punto de cortarme un dedo, y todo porque no es capaz de aguantar una crítica. Además, ahora eres el prefecto y deberías ejercer tu autoridad impartiendo tu primer castigo - Remus se fijó en la mirada suplicante de Amelia para después volverla a posar en Lily, que seguía en su mundo con la dichosa naranja. ¿Por qué parecía más irritable por momentos? Las discusiones con las otras chicas nunca la ponían así - Evans tiene que concienciarse y tener más educación a la hora de dirigirse a sus compañeros de cursos superiores.

- Y los de cursos superiores como tu, Carter, deberíais haber aprendido a no meteros con alguien del carácter fogoso de Evans - dijo un chico de pelo revuelto y gafas que se acababa de sentar al lado de Lily. El muchacho se pasaba despreocupadamente una mano por entre los cabellos. Remus ahogó una pequeña sonrisa. Ahora lo entendía todo.

- El olor a basura ya no me deja respirar. Lupin, Válanar, lo siento por vosotros - y dicho esto Lily se levantó a buen paso para ir a sentarse, bastante lejos, al lado de una chica pelirroja y de pelo rizado, que se giró y se quedó mirando a los demás con muy malas pulgas. La naranja quedó olvidada en la mesa.

- Ignórala Potter. Estamos mejor sin ella. Seguro que está con la regla. Es increíble como algunas personas pierden la educación tan rápidamente. Debe ser que a los hijos de muggles no les enseñan como es debido - la cara de James acababa de pasar de la alegría a la tristeza en milésimas de segundo y no la escuchaba. Sólo miraba la naranja.

- Perdonadme pero creo que Evans tiene razón. El aire aquí empieza a hacerse irrespirable - Reba apenas había dado unos pasos cuando aquel chico al que habían llamado Lupin se le acercó.

- ¡Espera! En realidad quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí, como prefecto venía a darte la bienvenida. Me llamo Remus Lupin - dijo dándole la mano - Si tienes algún problema o duda no dudes en decírnoslo a mí o a Charlie McCliff, la prefecta de nuestra casa. Es la chica que nos ha mirado con tan mala cara antes.

- Encantada de conocerte, Lupin - la chica se quedó un momento mirando la puntera de sus zapatos. Parecía no saber como proseguir.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No...

- Si tienes alguna pregunta, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Es por la discusión de antes? - dijo el muchacho ayudándola a continuar. Reba no sabía si era por como lo dijo o por como la miró, perosupo que Remus era una de esas personas con la que se podía hablar .

- Esa chica, Carter, se ha metido con mi hermana, y.. ha sido por mí por lo que Evans ha intervenido. Si vas a castigar a alguien... deberías empezar por mí.

- No voy a castigar a nadie, tranquila, - le respondió en medio de una sonrisa.

- Pero esa chica...

-¿Carter? Necesita hablar constantemente para cargar la batería de la única neurona superviviente de su cerebro. Pero aparte de sus interminables discursos, es bastante inofensiva - ella sonrió ante su comentario y él no pudo ignorar como su nariz se encogía.

- Gracias por todo Remus - Reba notó que no podía evitar sonreír al mirarle.

- Ya sabes, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en hablar conmigo o con Charlie. Bien, así ya queda todo dicho. Bienvenida de nuevo.

- ¿No te parece un príncipe? - dijo una chica a su amiga al pasar por al lado de Reba, mirando con mucha atención como se marchaba Remus - Y encima ahora es prefecto. Me encantaría que me castigara a solas con él - las dos chicas soltaron unas risistas mientras veían como el chico se acercaba a sus amigos. Reba lo miró. Sí, tenía que reconocer que aquel chico parecía tener algo especial.

* * *

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó Peter intrigado, apoyando su barbilla entre sus regordetas manos. 

- ¿Y BIEN QUÉ? - James no estaba para tonterías. La chica que más le gustaba acababa de llamarlo basura. Y ni siquiera habían empezado aun las clases. Se iba a sentar pero un pie se lo impidió.

- Nuestro rollizo amiguito quiere saber lo que te ha dicho Evans - le contestó Sirius que le barría el paso apoyado en una columna.

- ¡Ya sé a lo que se refiere¡No soy idiota!

- Oh, venga, no pongas esa cara. Tan malo no ha podido ser - La sonrisa sarcástica de Sirius no hacía más que acrecentar su mal humor. Y el muchacho de ojos grises lo sabía - Vaaa, dimos de una vez que dulce palabras te ha susurrado al oído - Potter no sabía si cerrarle la boca de un puñetazo o darle una buena patada en los huevos. Al fin y al cabo la culpa había sido suya.

- Tú y tus geniales ideas. Gracias amigo.

- Sirius... James... creo que este no es el momento para... - Peter intentaba hacerles entrar en razón pero la verdad es que su poder de convicción dejaba mucho que desear.

- Mis ideas siempre son perfectas, como yo. Seguro que lo has cagado todo con esa linda boquita que tienes.

- Sirius... sería mejor que... - intentó Peter.

- Espero que no le hayas soltado el rollo ese filosófico. Ya te he dicho que eso no funciona con las chicas.

- ¡Pero que demonios de rollo quieres que le suelte si apenas me ha dado tiempo a decirle una frase! - un par de niños de primero se apartaron asustados. Cada vez tenía más ganas de hacerle tragar los dientes, aunque fuera su mejor amigo - Acércate ahora que está con Remus, a ella le cae bien, veras como todo es mucho más fácil - dijo imitándole la voz- ¡Y una mierda fácil!

- Conque facilidad pierdes los nervios por esa chica - Sirius quitó el pie pero siguió de brazos cruzados contra la columna - Te veo muy acalorado, será mejor que te sientes. Espera, que llamaré a Evans para que te haga compañía.

- Tuuu... - James se le había acercado peligrosamente.

- James... la gente nos está mirando... - la voz de Pettigrew era casi un susurro.

- ¿Quieres pegarme? Inténtalo... si puedes - tenía su puño a pocos centímetros de su cara pero Sirius continuaba sonriendo - ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo, hermano? - James le miró a los ojos. Los ojos de su amigo le devolvían su reflejo, un reflejo que le pareció estúpido. Bajó el puño y empezó a reírse. No podía hacerlo, nunca podía enfadarse de verdad con él.

- No, por esta vez. Pero estoy seguro de que algún día alguien te dará tu merecido.

- Mientras sea una nena no me importa. Siempre y cuando pueda elegir el tipo de castigo.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? - Remus acaba de llegar.

- Últimamente te estás perdiendo unas conversaciones muy interesantes - le respondió Sirius.

- No me lo digas: Evans.

- Bingo. Tú que has sido testigo de prestigio...¿Qué acalorada frase le ha soltado esta vez?

- Tíos, dejadlo ya - la rabia de James había sido sustituida por una profunda vergüenza.

- Algo así como "_deberíais haber aprendido a no meteros con alguien del carácter fogoso de Evans"._

- Toda una lección de caballero andante.

- Parad, se va ha enterar todo el mundo - Potter tenía las mejillas como un par de tomates maduros.

- Como sino lo supieran ya, James. Como sino lo supieran - Sirius se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Remus... - se aventuró a decir Peter.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿La chica rubia con la que hablabas era la nueva, no? - a Remus apenas le dio tiempo a oír la pregunta cuando Sirius ya le había saltado al cuello y le hacía sentarse de golpe, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

- ¡Así que era eso lo que estabas haciendo para tardar tanto! Y pensar que era tonto cuando lo compramos.

- ¡Quieres soltarme! Si lo único que he hecho a sido darle la bienvenida - gritó intentado quitarse de encima al moreno, sin éxito -¡Para ya!

- Es como si lo estuviera viendo, le habrá puesto ojitos tiernos mientras le dice: _Soy Remus Lupin, el prefecto. Ya sabes, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en hablar conmigo._ ¡No te muevas tanto! - James no quería admitirlo, pero estaba encantado que Sirius se hubiera olvidado de él para centrar toda su atención en Remus - Pero lo que ha querido decir en verdad es: _Soy Remus Lupin, y estoy aquí para lo que quieras hacer conmigo, nena - _susurró poniendo voz melosa - Vale, vale, ya te suelto.

- Ufff... Para que lo sepas, no todos pensamos en las chicas como lo haces tu. ¡No te rías! Me gustan las chicas, - dijo con seriedad mientras se arreglaba la ropa - pero no estoy las 24 horas pensando en hacerles acoso y derribo.

- Más que en acoso - le respondió mientras cogía una fresa- prefiero pensar en le derribo... y de deleitarme con su sabor... poco a... poco - se levantó y dejó que la fruta le acariciara su boca antes de darle un tierno mordisco, dejando sus labios bañados por el rojo fluido. Se giró hacia el pasillo. Una chica que no paraba de mirarle era alejada a rastras por su amiga - Lo veis, soy irresistible - unas descomunales carcajadas se oyeron desde la mesa - ¿Se puede saber de que os estáis riendo?

* * *

- ¡Eh Black! Nos estás escuchando? - sobresaltado, Regulus pegó un bote en su asiento. Se había quedado embobado mirando a la chica nueva. Parecía tranquila, comiendo al lado de Snape, cosa nada fácil. Se giró hacia sus amigos y su mirada se tornó mordaz - Te preguntaba si te vas a presentar a las pruebas de Quidditch. 

- Por supuesto. Si no para que crees que tengo una Nimbus 1.000 - le encantó ver las caras de envidia de sus compañeros. Ahora tenía la escoba voladora más rápida de todo el colegio. Bueno, él y su hermano Sirius. Su mirada fue hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y allí estaba, haciendo el subnormal con sus amigos. Cuando se juntaba con aquellos tres se volvía más imbécil de lo que ya era. ¿Porque tenía un hermano como ese?.¿Por que no podría él haber sido el mayor? Sólo tenía dos años más que él y se creía con derecho a tratarlo como si fuera un elfo doméstico. Ver lo bien que se lo estaba pasando le había puesto de mal humor. Se levantó y empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, intentando olvidar que tenía un hermano.

-¿A donde vas, Black? - los ignoró. Sirius se había reído de él cuando le dijo que ese año iba a presentarse a las pruebas. Según él, siempre metía la pata en todo lo que hacía y las pruebas no serían una excepción. Pues le iba a demostrar que estaba equivocado.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que sus pasos le habían llevado justo al lado de Severus Snape y... de aquella chica. Su mal humor se esfumó como si nunca hubiera existido. Tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de presentarse cuando una figura alta y recia se interpuso.

* * *

Nadie se les había acercado. Ha eso sí que estaba acostumbrado Severus. De reojo se fijó de nuevo en su compañera. Comía tranquila pero no demasiado animada por lo que pudo ver. Y no le extrañaba. En cualquier otra casa no les hubiera importado que hubiera pedido disculpas, pero en su casa sí. Tal vez lo dejaran pasar o tal vez no. En Slytherin nunca se sabía que iban a pensar de ti el día siguiente. 

Volvió a mirarla sin que ella se percatara. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos puestos en la mesa de Gryffindor y en una muchacha rubia que se despedía de alguien bien conocido por él. Lupin. Como no. El nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor había ido a darle la bienvenida. Amabilidad, simpatía y en definitiva calor humano. Que recibimiento tan distinto le habían dispensado a su compañera. Pensó en sí mismo, cuando era uno de tantos niños de primero, esperando a saber en que casa le iba a tocar. El recibimiento de los Slytherin siempre era el mismo. Parecía triste pero pronto se acostumbraría.

Algo se movió a su espalda, e miró con indiferencia para saber quien había interrumpido sus pensamientos. Regulus Black. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser un Black? Parecía nervioso. Snape no podía creer lo que se acababa de ocurrir: aquel crío de trece años pretendía ser el primero en presentarse. Pero alguien se le adelantó. Aquello sí que no se lo esperaba Snape.

- Buenas noches - con desgana, Arya dejó de mirar a su hermana. Tenía ante ella a un joven moreno, de ojos oscuros y de piel tostada por el sol. Era alto, atlético y con una torva sonrisa en sus labios - Me llamo Julien Aled - dijo tendiéndole la mano. Parece ser que la buena educación no era algo tan inusual entre los Slytherin. Arya se levantó y le tendió la suya.

- Arya Válanar. Es un placer - sorprendida, aquel chico se inclinó ante ella depositando un tierno beso entre sus dedos.

- El placer es mío. No me gustaría que pensaras que los Slytherin somos unos mal educados - dijo sin soltarle la mano. Su voz era cálida y templada -, tan sólo es que no estamos acostumbrados a un alegato público de excusas. Como puedes comprobar - continuó mientras miraba a Snape, muy concentrado en comerse una galleta -, somos gente bastante reservada pero no tanto como para no darte la bienvenida.

- Gracias, eres muy amable - intentó, con sutileza, que le devolviera su mano, pero al parecer, su interlocutor le había cogido gusto. Julien, que aún tenía esa sonrisa ambigua, se quedó un momento mirando la mano de la chica descaradamente. Cuando iba a girarle la mano para ver su palma, Arya la apartó.

- Ya sé que mi mano puede parecer muy interesante - dijo con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz - pero me la suelen devolver después de saludar.

- La verdad es que me gustaría saber lo bien que manejas esas manos - Severus casi se atraganta. Regulus se había quedado indeciso, sin saber donde meterse.

- Se les da de maravilla aporrear la cara de alguien que se pasa de listo - ¿qué pretendía ese tipo ahora? Aun seguía ahí, delante de ella, sonriéndole con ironía, mientras apoyaba una mano en la barbilla.

- Yo me refería mas bien a una quaffle. Tus manitas son demasiado delicadas para una cara tan dura como la mía - ¡QUIDDITCH!Le estaba hablando de Quidditch, pensaron los tres a la vez - Soy uno de los cazadores, además del capitán del equipo. Me gustaría que hicieras una prueba.

- Te equivocas conmigo. No estoy interesada en el Quidditch - con la expresión sería Arya volvió a sentarse al lado de Snape.

- Alguien me ha dicho todo lo contrario - Aled acarició la larga trenza de la muchacha.

- Pues ese alguien se ha equivocado - con un movimiento brusco, Arya aparto el cabello de sus manos.

- De todas maneras espero verte la semana que viene en las pruebas - y se largó de allí sonriente con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Arya se puso a darle vueltas a su copa de zumo. Severus se la quedó mirando un instante, después se giró y miró a los ojos al más joven de los Black, que se había quedado parado sin saber si quedarse o irse.

- ¿Querías algo, Black? - Regulus intentó mantenerle la mirada pero aquellos ojos negros le traspasaban.

- No es algo que te importe, Snape - Así que se giró y se fue. Ya se presentaría cuando no tuviera tanta gente a su alrededor.

Severus volvió sus pensamientos hacia Arya. _¿El capitán del Slytherin interesado en que una desconocida hiciera una prueba para entrar en el equipo? Una chica... En el equipo nunca había habido chicas. Y ahora Julien Aled, el capitán, el ídolo de su casa, venía y le decía que quería que hiciera una prueba... La muchacha no parece muy convencida con la oferta. Creo que a mí tampoco me haría mucha gracia con esa panda de botarates. Y ella ni siquiera los conoce... Pero... ¡A mí que me importa lo que haga o deje de hacer!_

- ¿Supongo que no está prohibido ir a dar una vuelta? - Severus se sobresaltó. No esperaba que le hablara de nuevo.

- No. Mientras no salgas del salón.

- Bien. Gracias - y dicho esto se fue directa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. La siguió un momento con la mirada y al ver por donde iba a pasar, apartó lo que quedaba de la galleta y suspiró. Estaba seguro de que aquello causaría problemas.


	3. Una pequeña diferencia de opiniones

**Hola a todos de nuevo.**

**Este capítulo me ha costado menos que los otros dos escribirlo. Supongo que estaba más inspirada. Je je. Para quienes no lo sepán... a Severus Snape, Sirius Black y compañía, le llamán Quejicus. El por qué lo sabe Rowling.**

**Sirius y Arya están a punto de conocerse pero el atractivo merodeador acaba complicándolo todo. **

**A ver que os parece. No os olvideis de dejarme vuestra opinión.**

**Besos**

**Daynes**

* * *

**3. Una pequeña diferencia de opiniones.**

- ¿Supongo que no está prohibido ir a dar una vuelta? - Severus se sobresaltó. No esperaba que le hablara de nuevo.

- No. Mientras no salgas del salón.

- Bien. Gracias - y dicho esto se fue directa hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. La siguió un momento con la mirada y al ver por donde iba a pasar, apartó lo que quedaba de la galleta y suspiró. Estaba seguro de que aquello causaría problemas.

* * *

- Estoy cansado... - bufó Sirius tendiéndose cuan largo era sobre el banco y poniendo un brazo detrás de la cabeza - Cada año se me hacen más largas y aburridas estas cenas.

- ¿Aburridas? No me ha parecido que te aburrieras cuando te has quedado embobado mirando a la nueva - le contestó James acomodándose de espaldas a la mesa. Su amigo se quedó mirando las uñas de una mano sin hacerle caso - Ha sido muy divertido ver a MacGonagall con un subidón de zumo de calabaza. Pero lo mejor, la cara de Quejicus cuando se han callado todos. Era para hacerle una foto... ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Si, te escucho - respondió Sirius volviéndose a acomodar con la mirada fija en el techo repleto de estrellas.

- ¿Y que he dicho?

- Que MacGonagall tiene un subidón con una foto de Quejicus -respondió la mar de tranquilo. James no sabía si ponerse a reír o a llorar.

- No te entiendo. Si hace poco estabas animado y ahora parece que se te haya muerto alguien.

- Ya te lo he dicho, estoy cansado. Deja ya de agobiarme - su voz era decidida y seca. Era cierto, estaba cansado por el viaje y el bullicio, pero, también estaba intranquilo. Y lo que más le molestaba es que no sabía por qué.

- Déjalo -intervino Remus antes de que James dijera nada más -, cuando se pone en ese plan no hay quien lo aguante.

- Pues yo creo que sí hay una cosa que lo animaría - Peter estaba mirando por encima de la mesa, señalando y sonriendo como un tonto - Las chicas - los dos amigos suspiraron a la vez de cansancio.

- Menuda percepción tienes últimamente - dijo James levantándose y dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza - A ti te ha ido muy bien ir de espaldas en el carruaje.

- Pero si yo me refiero...

- Sí, sí, las chicas nos animan a todos - le cortó mientras se ponía bien las gafas, hablándole como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Lo que quiero decir es que la nueva viene hacia aquí - Peter estaba en lo cierto. Remus parpadeó extrañado y James, nervioso, se revolvió el pelo. Los tres miraron a Sirius, que seguía sin moverse, pero al cual le había aparecido una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Acababa de entender por qué estaba tan inquieto

- Tranquilos chicos, mi poder de seducción todavía no llega a tanto. Irá a ver a su hermana - dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- ¿Le dirás algo? - pregunto Peter emocionado. Pero Sirius ya se había ido.

* * *

Arya se había dejado la capa, junto con la varita en la mesa y empezaba a arrepentirse. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que el resto de las chicas, sólo que ningún color ni escudo indicaba todavía a que casa pertenecía. La gente se la quedaba mirando y después se volvía a cuchichear. Siendo la novedad del año era muy difícil pasar desapercibida. 

- Hola - una voz masculina, agradable, llamó su atención. Miró a su derecha y lo vio, al lado de uno de los tapices. Era el chico que se le había quedado mirando tan descaradamente al principio. Era lo que le faltaba para acabar de arreglar la noche - Sirius Black. ¿Arya, verdad? - le dijo mientras se ponía delante y le tendía la mano.

- Eh... Sí. Hola - cuando ella le tendió la mano, se dio cuenta de que le llegaba a la altura de los ojos y sonrió para sí. Ninguna chica que él conociera era tan alta y eso le gustaba - ¿De qué zona del norte vienes?

- De muy al norte. Perdóname, pero es que tengo un poco de prisa - Vio que se disponía a continuar su camino, así que le barrio el paso apoyando una mano en una columna.

- ¿Vas a ver a tu hermana, verdad? - Arya entrecerró los ojos.

- Si me dejas pasar, sí. Así que, si me permites... - la chica se fue hacia el otro lado pero no fue lo bastante rápida. Apretó los puños y suspiró - Mira, estoy cansada y mi humor tampoco es muy bueno, así que te agradecería mucho que te apartaras de mi camino - le espetó dejando la amabilidad de lado.

- Te dejaré pasar... - susurró inclinándose hacia Arya. Ella se mantuvo firme, así que la tenía a muy pocos centímetros de su cara. Volvió a fijarse en las pecas, casi podía contarlas.- Pero antes has de saber que hay que pagar un precio por pasar por aquí - los ojos de la chica se volvieron del color de las tormentas.

- No me digas - le respondió con fingida sorpresa. Notaba el aliento cálido sobre sus mejillas. Lo tenía demasiado cerca y eso la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, tanto que no se le ocurría ninguna respuesta más ingeniosa. Quería apartar la mirada de esos ojos peroaquello le habría hecho bajar la guardia y no podía permitírselo. Lo más grave es que no acertaba a moverse.

- Es muy simple... - Ninguna chica que conociera podría resistirse al tenerle tan cerca. Sus ojos brillaban juguetones ante la agradable perspectiva de lo que pretendía hacer. Podía notar el calor de su piel. Sabía que estaba furiosa pero el caso era que no se apartaba. Una de sus manos acarició la sedosa trenza. Sus labios estaban a apenas un centímetro de los de ella cuando un sonoro bofetón le cruzó la cara. Los más cercanos se volvieron para ver lo que pasaba, conteniendo las ganas de reír cuando se dieron cuenta de que era el famoso Sirius Black el que acaba de recibir una buena torta.

- Supongo que era a esto a lo que te referías.- Sus palabras estaban llenas de ira y sus ojos echaban chispas. Lo apartó de un empujón pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Sirius la aferró por la muñeca, atrayéndola hacia sí. Su mirada era acero fundido, reflejando la cólera de su alma. Buscó sus labios y la besó con urgencia, con rabia, con una pasión nacida del orgullo herido. Notaba los rápidos latidos de su corazón en cada movimiento de su boca. Su lengua forzó a la de ella a seguirle. Arya se revolvía entre sus brazos, incitándole a abrazarla aun más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía incapaz de dejarla. Un mordisco le atravesó el labio y la boca se le llenó de sangre, pero no le importó, hasta que ella, con todas su fuerzas se separó bruscamente de él.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima, Black! - todo el mundo se giró ante el grito de la muchacha. La trenza se agitó en su espalda como una larga serpiente. Tenía la respiración agitada y la boca le sabía a sangre.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - dijo MacGonagall mientras se colocaba entre ellos. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Tan solo una pequeña diferencia de opiniones, profesora -respondió por fin Sirius, limpiándose la sangre que caía por la comisura de sus labios. Los ojos de Arya eran pozos negros de odio.

- No pienso permitir este tipo de comportamiento en mi presencia, señor Black. Discúlpese inmediatamente... ¿Es que no me ha oído, Señor Black? Lo que ha hecho es algo imperdonable para un caballero.

- Si sabe lo que ha pasado¿por qué pregunta? - le respondió con cinismo. Algunos alumnos soltaron una risita, que pronto se vio aplacada por la dura mirada de la maestra.

- Discúlpese - los ojos de Minerva MacGonagall se entrecerraron como los de un gato. Todo el salón los miraba, pero él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no después del bofetón, no después de que su boca se llenara de sangre - No quiere disculparse, pues muy bien. Una semana de castigo y 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor - las quejas de la mesa de Gryffindor no se hicieron esperar - ¡Silencio! Preséntese mañana a primera hora en mi despacho, señor Black. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Válanar?

- Perfectamente - dijo sin romper la mirada con Black, pasándose la mano por la muñeca.

- Señor Black, señorita Válanar, vuelvan a sus asientos - ninguno de los dos se movió. - ¡Ahora!- Sirius tuvo que refrenarse a lanzarle una maldición cuando la chica pasó por su lado. Su orgullo, su soberbia maltrecha fue transformándose en una sensación de odio sordo, que no había sentido en su vida, ni por Snape, ni siquiera por su ya de por sí, despreciable familia.

* * *

James, Remus y Peter lo vieron llegar y sentarse a su lado sin decir nada. Ellos tampoco sabían que decirle. Lo habían visto todo, todo Hogwarts lo oído el grito de furia de la muchacha y la sangre que aun goteaba sobre la blanca camisa. Ninguno de los tres se explicaba el comportamiento de su amigo. 

Ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos por su forma de actuar. Lily se había quedado con la boca abierta, al igual que Charlie, la prefecta de Gryffindor, pero ambas tuvieron que reaccionar para que Reba no se lanzase al cuello de Black, causando así más problemas.

Arya llegó hasta donde estaba su capa cuando la cena se dio por concluida. La gente empezaba a marcharse pero ella era incapaz de dar un solo paso. Le dolía el brazo y la boca aun le sabía a sangre.

Regulus la vio allí parada y por segunda vez quiso acercarse, aunque esta vez le faltó el valor necesario.

- Será mejor que no te quedes atrás o te perderás - la voz de Severus atrajo su mirada hacia delante. Si lo que había pasado le había extrañado de alguna manera, lo disimulaba muy bien - Vamos, no puedes quedarte aquí - le siguió sin mucho entusiasmo. Se sentía herida como nunca antes lo había estado. De repente algo se le tiró encima.

- ¿Estás bien? - Reba se había escapado un momento de la vigilancia de Lily y Charlie para acercársele - En cuanto lo pille en la sala común querrá no haber nacido, ese maldito hijo de puta.

- ¡Reba! No vas ha hacer nada. No quiero que te metas en líos. ¿De acuerdo?

- Pero él te ha be...

- ¡Promételo! - no quería oír esa palabra.

- De acuerdo - la potente voz de su hermana le hizo bajar la cabeza.

- Ahora vete, te están esperando - cuando su hermana se hubo ido, Arya se giró y vio que no había nadie más, excepto ella y Severus Snape.

- ¿Por qué me has esperado? - dijo mientras le seguía. Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron.

- No podía permitir que alguien que es capaz de que castiguen a Black y de que le quiten 100 a Gryffindor, se pierda por los pasillos - Durante un rato anduvieron en silencio hasta que Severus habló de nuevo - Será mejor que vayas con cuidado con Black.

- Gracias, pero creo que el aviso llega un poco tarde.

- Solo te lo digo para que la próxima vez tengas a mano tu varita.

- No habrá una próxima vez, te lo aseguro - sus palabras sonaron frías y llenas de rencor, aunque en sus labios aun notaba el sabor cobrizo y amargo de su primer beso.

* * *

Los resoplidos de Peter y la respiración tranquila y profunda de Remus se oían por la habitación. Pero James no podía dormir antes de hablar con su amigo, y sabía que él tampoco dormía. 

- ¿Sirius?

- Aha.

- ¿Quieres hablar? - le preguntó levantándose y acercandose a su cama. Descorrió con cuidado el dosel y se sentó a su lado. Sirius estaba estirado, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Aun llevaba puesta la ropa llena de sangre. Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que su amigo se dispusiera a hablar.

- He perdido el control, James. Esa chica me ha hecho perder el control.

- Te he visto perder el control unas cuantas veces, amigo - Sirius desvió la mirada - aunque nunca con una chica.

- Si hubiera sido un chico el que me hubiera dado la bofetada, te aseguro que ahora mismo estaría en la enfermería con varios huesos rotos.

- Pero era una chica. Una que no estaba dispuesta a que la besaras.

- Ninguna chica me había dado jamás una torta, y mucho menos me había mordido mientras la besaba - una de sus manos se acarició el labio magullado.

- Bueno, ahí tienes el castigo que buscabas - a ese comentario, James recibió la almohada en la cara.

- No me hables de castigos, quieres. - le recriminó Sirius incorporándose. La sombra de Remus se les acercó.

- Creo que esta vez te has pasado - dijo Remus cruzándose los brazos - ¿Por qué no la podías dejar en paz cuando te ha dicho que no?

- En ningún momento me ha dicho que no - Sirius intentó sonreír pero pronto se arrepintió. El sabor acre y tibio de la sangre inundó de nuevo su paladar.

- Creo que una bofetada es un no bastante claro, sino pregúntaselo a Peter. Él sabe más que vosotros sobre esa clase de negativas - los tres entornaron una sonrisa y aguzaron el oído intentando averiguar si Pettigrew se había despertado pero los inconfundibles resoplidos llenaron el ambiente.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, no me compares con él - dijo Sirius intentando parecer enfadado - Es mi amigo, pero no nos parecemos en nada.

- Es cierto - afirmó Remus - A Peter jamás se le habría ocurrido agarrar a una chica que le acaba de dar un bofetón y plantarle un beso por la boca delante de todo el mundo. ¿Es que no te has parado a pensar por un momento lo que estabas haciendo?- la voz de Remus subió tanto que temieron despertar a Peter. El moreno lo miró impasible - Ya veo que no.

- Tenía que hacerlo y punto -respondió echándose de nuevo sobre la cama - Me cabreé ¿entiendes? - Se quedó callado. Al poco susurró - No pretendía hacerle daño - Miró a sus amigos, apenas podía verles la cara en la penumbra de la habitación pero sabía lo que estaban pensando. Un largo suspiro surgió de su boca y su expresión se endureció - No pienso pedirle perdón.

- Nosotros no hemos dicho nada - dijo James.

- Pero lo pensáis - volvió a incorporarse de golpe y les señaló con el dedo - Pues enteraos bien los dos. No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Todo lo contrario, me gustó.

- ¿Incluyes en eso la bofetada y el mordisco? No sabía que tuvieras gustos masoquistas - Esta vez la almohada fue a parar al rostro de Remus.

- Ya van dos. A la tercera no será la almohada lo que os golpee.

- Amigo, nos lo pones en bandeja - le respondió James con una clara sonrisa en los labios- Entonces, qué fue exactamente lo que te gustó.

- Me gustó demostrarle quien tenía la última palabra. A mi nadie me humilla, James. Ni mi padre, ni mi madre y mucho menos una total desconocida como Válanar.

- Esto está empezando a tener un trasfondo machista - dijo Remus volviendo a su cama.

- Ahora encima éste me llama machista, lo que faltaba. Enterate, fui muy amable hasta que me cruzó la cara.

- Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es consultarlo con la almohada. Tal vez mañana lo veas de otra forma - esta vez fue James el que se volvió a la suya.

- No pienso pedirle perdón - repitió Sirius arropándose con furia -. No señor.

* * *

Todo el colegio comentaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el Gran Comedor. Los slytherin estaban especialmente contentos y agradecidos a Sirius Black por la resta de 100 puntos a Gryffindor, que empezaba así el año bajo mínimos. Por supuesto, en Gryffindor pasaba todo lo contrario. Pero la única de su casa que de verdad tenía unas ganas locas de que una bludger le aplastase la cabeza era Reba Válanar. 

La rubia acaba de llegar al Gran Comedor cuando lo vio delante de ella con sus amigos: el moreno de pelo imposible y gafas, el gordito con cara de alelado y el _príncipe_ prefecto. La furia asesina le hizo apretar el paso, pasando como un vendaval entre los chicos. Sí iba más despacio, no hubiera sido capaz de mantener la promesa hecha a su hermana.

- ¿Qué le pasa a esa? - pregunto Sirius poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-ESA es la hermana. - le respondió Remus recogiendo un cuaderno que se le había caído a la muchacha. - Creo que no te tiene demasiado aprecio, después de lo de ayer -Sirius soltó un bufido.

- No entiendo a las chicas - dijo Pettigrew. Los tres amigos se lo quedaron mirando un momento y después se miraron entre ellos.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Peter. No hace falta que lo vayas pregonando por ahí - le dijo James intentando que no reírse. La cara del muchacho subió varios tonos en la escala del rojo.

- Si... bueno... pero yo no me refería a eso. Me refería que esa Válanar, la slytherin, debería de estarte agradecida, Sirius. - Sus amigos se lo quedaron mirando, intentando comprender lo que quería decir - Lo... que... bueno... lo que quiero decir es que la cogiste de una forma que... bueno... - Pettigrew estaba empezando a sudar bajo la mirada escrutadora de Black, - Y después la... la... besaste delante de todo el mundo... ufff...Era como estar viendo una de esas cosas muggle que llaman... penícula.

- Película - le corrigió Remus.

- Película, eso. He oído como algunas... bueno...comentaban que ojalá hubieran estado en el lugar de la nueva - Sirius sonrió con petulancia.

- ¿Quién decía eso? - le pregunto Sirius pasándole un brazo por encima mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

- Algunas chicas de sexto.

- El grupito de Carter, seguro - añadió James. Peter asintió.

- Algún día tendré que presentarme debidamente a Carter - Sirius volvió a sonreír pero su labio se resintió y la noche anterior se volvió tan nítida en su recuerdo, que le hizo acariciarse los labios. Le abrumaba un poco la intensidad de un beso nacido de la humillación. Tenía que reconocer que nunca había experimentado algo parecido. Y así, como si de un sexto sentido se tratara, sus ojos fueron hacia la gran puerta por la que acaba de entrar ella. El odio llenó de nuevo su alma. La voz de James le devolvió a la mesa.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido Remus?

* * *

Arya, miraba la lista de las clases que tenía hoy bastante seria, ya que todo la mañana la tenía ocupada por una sesión doble de Pociones con Gryffindor. _Maldito Black_. Encima, tenía un morado en el brazo por donde la había cogido. _Maldito Black._ Su mirada se posó en la mesa de los leones y la ira la inundó al darse cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando, con cara de suficiencia. _Maldito Black._

- Se me acaban de pasar las ganas de desayunar - bufó mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa.

- No me extraña si miras en esa dirección - la voz de Snape la sobresaltó. Aquel chico tenía la rara cualidad de aparecérsele en el momento más insospechado. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a desayunar.

A Severus Snape pocas cosas le pasaban desapercibidas y el odio mutuo entre Black y Válanar era tan evidente que no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Regulus tenía una sonrisa que le iba de oreja a oreja, aunque en el fondo estaba un tanto preocupado por la represalia que podía tomar su hermano contra la chica. Y él sabía de lo que su hermano era capaz. Julien Aled media las probabilidades de Arya contra las de un cazador experimentado como Black, que junto con Potter, se convertían en un equipo difícil de superar. Sentía una gran curiosidad por averiguar si Válanar era tan buena como le habían dicho.

- Tienes un comportamiento muy extraño para estar enfado conmigo - le insinuó Arya viéndolo comer con la educación más exquisita.

- ¿De donde has sacado la idea de que estoy enfado contigo? - le preguntó sin inmutarse. Se limpió pulcramente la boca con una servilleta, mientras una sonrisa sádica elevaba la comisura de sus labios - Creo que lo que te pasó después fue bastante más humillante - la blanca piel de Arya se volvió ligeramente rosada.

- Él tampoco se fue de rositas - le espetó.

- No, pero consiguió lo que quería - Arya se levantó de golpe y cogió sus cosas, pero antes de irse se le encaró.

- Nunca te han dicho que eres muy irritante - y se marchó de allí sin esperar una contestación.

- Sí, pero nunca con tanta educación - respondió con un deje de tristeza.

Severus sabía que lo que le había dicho la haría enfadar, pero así estaría preparada para cuando Black volviera a acercársele, porque sí en algo no se equivocaba, es que aquel engreído Gryffindor volvería a meterse en la vida de la Slytherin, por las buenas o por las malas, aunque esta última opción era la que más probabilidades tenía.


	4. El dilema del Lobo

**Hola, como va todo?**

**Aquí os subo el cuarto capítulo. **

**El tranquilo de Remus Lupin se encuentra en una situación que lo supera y que... Bueno, prefiero que lo leaís y me expliquéis que es lo que haríais vosotros.**

**Besos**

**Daynes**

* * *

**4.El dilema del Lobo.**

_Arya se levantó de golpe y cogió sus cosas, pero antes de irse se le encaró._

_- Nunca te han dicho que eres muy irritante - y se marchó sin esperar una contestación._

_- Sí, pero nunca con tanta educación - dijo con un deje de tristeza._

_Severus sabía que lo que le había dicho la haría enfadar, pero así estaría preparada para cuando Black volviera a acercársele, porque sí en algo no se equivocaba, es que aquel engreído Gryffindor volvería a meterse en la vida de la Slytherin, por las buenas o por las malas, aunque esta última opción era la que más probabilidades tenía_

* * *

Remus se sentó en el suelo, frente al aula de Pociones y esperó. Aun tenía en su poder la libreta que se le había caído a Reba. Debería haber aprovechado ese rato para devolvérsela. Ese simple objeto muggle siempre le había parecido mucho más practico que los enormes pergaminos que tenían que rellenar. 

Ese día tenía ganas de alejarse un rato del resto de la gente y de sus amigos. Sus amigos, los únicos de verdad que tenía y con los cuales le era muy difícil enfadarse. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios a pesar de que esta vez, sí que estaba enfadado. Sirius... Era la primera vez que había sido capaz de echarle algo en cara. Estaba seguro que su amigo no se había replanteado su actuación en la cena. Esta seguro de que seguía siendo tan cabezota como siempre y que por mucho que él le dijera algo, no le haría el más mínimo caso. Cuando estaba en juego su orgullo y, por supuesto, su _reputación _en el colegio, Sirius sólo seguía su propio instinto. Y este instinto suyo le decía que nunca se equivocaba en lo que hacía. Resignado, cogió _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas 5º Grado_, sin mucha esperanza de ver en algún capítulo la solución a sus problemas.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos oyó unos pasos que se acercaban y una corriente eléctrica cruzó como un rayo su espina dorsal. Levantó la vista, para volverla a bajar casi enseguida, con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

* * *

Arya empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea irse sola. Estaba algo desorientada pero, por lo que recordaba, la clase de Pociones debía de estar cerca del pasillo que la llevaba a su sala común. El único pasillo que conocía. No debía de ser tan difícil. Si Snape no se hubiera puesto tan borde. Él era con el único con el que había cruzado más de cuatro frases y empezaba a arrepentirse. ¿Qué pretendía siendo un día amable y al otro inaguantable? No entendía nada. Tal vez había sido una tontería enfadarse. En el fondo, tenía razón. Black había conseguido lo que quería. 

Suspiró tranquila cuando descubrió que no se había equivocado de camino. En el muro frente al aula, había sentado un chico de gryffindor. La había mirado un momento pero enseguida volvió al libro que estaba leyendo. Dejó su mochila en el suelo cerca de la puerta y se sentó, dispuesta a relajarse también con un poco de lectura instructiva.

* * *

Remus volvió a alzar la vista, dando gracias a Merlín, de que no le miraba. Sentía como si el aire estuviera cargado de electricidad. La chica iba pasando las paginas del libro que tenía sobre sus rodillas. Se había quitado la túnica y llevaba la corbata floja sobre el abierto cuello de la camisa. Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como un chico, sin importarle que la falda fuera demasiado corta para esa postura. Tenía unas piernas bastante largas por lo que pudo comprobar. Bajó la vista, avergonzado de si mismo. _¿Por qué bajas la mirada? Disfruta. Eres un chico y ella un chica, es lógico que le mires las piernas y... lo que no son las piernas_. La voz de Sirius acaba de colarse en su cerebro y le estaba poniendo nervioso. Él no era así. Lo lógico sería que le dijera algo, que se presentara sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia. Era lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio. Pero... ¿No quedaría un poco mal que, después de un rato, los dos solos, se acercara por las buenas? La libreta de su hermana, claro, se la daría a ella. Si era lo correcto...¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto?_ Decisión Remus, que no muerden_. Sonrió para si. _Te equivocaste, Black. Esta sí que muerde._

* * *

- Disculpa - el chico de gryffindor que tenía enfrente acababa de llamar su atención, acercándose hasta donde estaba - Esto se le cayó a tu hermana antes - le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña libreta forrada de cuero. Era la que ella le había regalado. 

- Gracias - al alargar el brazo para cogerla, la camisa dejó al descubierto el brazo, donde las marcas moradas de unos dedos dejaron parado a Remus. Sirius la había cogido con mucha fuerza. Ella se dio cuenta, agarró la libreta y la guardó en su mochila. Puso de nuevo el libro en su regazo como si no hubiera pasado nada - ¿Querías algo más?- le preguntó sin mirarle. Lupin seguía de pie delante de ella.

- No, era sólo eso - se giró pero a medio camino paró - Me llamo Remus Lupin - ella seguía sin levantar la vista.

- Arya Válanar, aunque supongo que ya lo sabías.

- Sí.

- Pues gracias de nuevo, Lupin.

- De nada.

- Bien.

- Perfecto... - Empezaba a sentirse un poco estúpido. Aquella conversación no le estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Lo malo es que tampoco sabía hacia donde encaminarla - Esto... bonita libreta - Vio que los hombros de Arya empezaban a convulsionarse en un intento fallido de aguantarse la risa. Ahora se sentía estúpido del todo. Mejor sería que continuase con el libro de pociones. Al menos, no se reiría de él.

- ¡Espera! - Arya acercó a él. Remus esperaba ver en su cara una expresión de burla, pero para su sorpresa, la muchacha le regalaba una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Esa chica no era una slytherin normal.

- Mira, acabaremos antes si vas directo al grano.

- Creo que... será mejor que empecemos de nuevo. Hola, me llamo Remus Lupin.

- Hola, me llamo Arya Válanar - le respondió estrechándole la mano.

- Es un placer.

- Igualmente - por un segundo se quedó parado, sin saber si decir algo que tal vez no le gustaría. La miró y vio, en aquellos ojos tan azules, que ella ya esperaba que lo hiciera - Tu brazo... debe de dolerte.

- Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco - no podía apartar los ojos de su sonrisa.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería a que te lo vieran.

-¿Por esto? - se remangó la camisa. El chico pudo ver con toda claridad el enorme morado que le había dejado la mano de su amigo - Es menos de lo que aparenta. En unos días habrá desaparecido.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué deberías sentirlo? - era mejor que lo supiera por él mismo, antes de que lo descubriera por cuenta ajena.

- Es que él es... - un grupo de pasos conocidos le impidió acabar la frase. ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer precisamente ahora?

- ¡Amigo, pensábamos que te habías fuga... do? - Arya perdió la sonrisa de golpe y Sirius paró en seco. Remus había quedado entre los dos, sin poder evitar morderse el labio inferior. Peter se asomaba tras James, expectante. Las expresiones de ambos no auguraban nada bueno y James, no pudo evitar revolverse el pelo, temiendo lo peor.

* * *

¿De que estarían hablando aquellos dos a solas? Los ojos de Sirius se fijaron en el gran morado del brazo de la slytherin. Él nunca antes había hecho daño a ninguna chica, al menos físico, y ver aquello no le hizo sentir demasiado bien consigo mismo. Tal vez James y Remus tenían razón y debería pedirle perdón... pero lo haría a su manera. 

- Siento haberte hecho daño en el brazo... - Remus casi estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando Sirius continuó -... pero si hubieras accedido por las buenas a darme lo que por derecho me per toca, yo, no tendría que haberte obligado a besarme por las malas. Estoy seguro que hubieras disfrutado de lo sensual que puedo llegar a ser. Además creo que tu también deberías pedirme perdón por la torta, pero creo que sobretodo por el mordisco. Si se me hincha el resto de las chicas del colegio se van a quejar. Mis besos no podrán ser tan profundos como antes - SÍ SEÑOR, pensó Remus, ahí estaba su amigo, que más que pedir perdón, acababa de declarar, como si de un señor feudal o un sultán en su harén se tratara, que Hogwarts era su territorio y que las chicas debían de rendirse a sus pies, quisieran o no.

- Ojalá mi mordisco fuera lo suficientemente infeccioso como para poder disfrutar viendo como tu boca se transforma en un enorme morro tumefacto de cerdo. Seguro que entonces no te encontrarían tan atractivo - Remus cerró los ojos. Había empezado bien, pero debería haberse abstenido de la última palabra.

- ¿Así que reconoces que soy guapo? Sabía que era imposible que estuvieras ciega, Válanar.

- Preferiría ser sorda, así me ahorraría el hecho de tener que escuchar a un pedante presuntuoso enamorado de su propia imagen. ¿Has oído hablar del mito de Narciso? Acabó ahogándose en un estanque al querer besar su reflejo. ¿Por que no te vas al lago y vas practicando, a ver si de paso de AHOGAS? - Los tres espectadores tenían que reconocer que la chica tenía recursos.

- Por qué acaba siendo aburrido. Es mucho mejor tener a alguien de carne y hueso como tu entre mis brazos para mejorar mi técnica. Si en el fondo estás deseando que lo vuelva a hacer. ¿Por qué sino puedo leer entre líneas en cada frase que dices? _Boca... Besar_. Lo malo es que tendré que enseñarte... ¿Nunca te habían besado antes, verdad? - Sirius supo que había dado en el clavo cuando la línea de pecas de Arya se hizo más visible - Veis lo que os decía - dijo volviéndose hacia James y Peter - Me encanta... _desvirgarlas_ - no tuvo tiempo de relamerse con sus palabras cuando, de repente, se encontró tumbado en el suelo con Arya sentada a horcajadas sobre él, apuntándole con la varita al cuello. Potter y Lupinse miraron,indecisos. ¿Sacaban sus varitas o dejaban que lo solucionase solito?

- Te aseguro que si vuelves a soltar alguna lindeza más, vas a estar un año entero tragando pompas de jabón - el choque lo había dejado algo atontado. La verdad es que no se esperaba que se le tirase encima. La larga trenza de la chica caía sobre una de sus manos y estaba a punto de pegarle un tirón cuando vio que tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo que la molestaría muchísimo más. El brillo de sus ojos se volvió perverso.

- Yo creo que no - sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, su varita se colocó, como quien no quiere la cosa, sobre la blanca piel que dejaba ver la camisa de la muchacha, justo sobre el primer botón. Arya se maldijo a sí misma por no haberlo desarmado con un hechizo antes de lanzarse sobre él - Aparta la varita, Válanar.

- No - La mano izquierda, lejos de quedarse ociosa, subió por el muslo, más arriba de lo que dejaba al descubierto la falda. Su piel era cálida y suave .- Apártala.

- NO - La varita de la muchacha se le clavaba en la yugular. Sirius tenía que reconocer que tenía mucho valor. Se deshizo del primer botón. Noto como ella tensaba los músculos.

- Sirius, déjalo ya - le espetó James dando un paso hacia él. Peter contemplaba la escena como si hubiera olvidado de respirar. Remus, en cambio, con la mirada baja, apretaba los puños.

- Sólo me estoy divirtiendo un rato, James -le contestó sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella - Válanar, reconoce que si hubieras querido hechizarme, ya lo habrías hecho. Ahora sé buena y APARTA LA MALDITA VARITA.

- NO ANTES DE QUE RECONOZCAS QUE TE HAS EQUIVOCADO - a pesar de todo su voz aun mantenía cierta tranquilidad.

- ¿Equivocarme en que? - el segundo botón se abrió, dejando al descubierto buena parte de un sujetador blanco, que cubría con delicadeza unos pequeños senos. Ciertas partes decidieron, sin consultarle, que aquello era una vista preciosa. Entonces, un pequeño medallón plateado quedó suspendido sobre su cara, enredándose en su varita. Parecía una flor, donde los pétalos semicerrados se superponían, dándole la extraña forma de una campana aserrada. Por primera vez vio vacilar a aquellos ojos marinos - Bonito colgante - Le susurró mientras tiraba de la cadena enredada haciendo que involuntariamente se acercara más a él. Arya tuvo que apoyar una mano en su pecho para no caerse. La chica notósu corazón martilleando contra su palma, de forma muy parecía a como lo hacía el suyo- ¿Por donde íbamos? Ah, sí. Yo tenía que reconocer algo... ¿No era así? - La mano izquierda subió hasta descubrir una suave tela que ocultaba un aroma de mujer, algo que siempre había sido inalcanzable para él. La sangre recorría frenéticamente cada zona de su cuerpo. Ella apartó la mirada, nerviosa, intentando evitar que él leyera en sus ojos lo que había notado. -¿Te has quedado muda? - Sirius, ya con las pupilas peligrosamente dilatadas, desenredó un poco la cadena acercándose al tercer botón. Remus, con el corazón palpitándole en los puños, iba a dar un paso al frente cuando...

- ¡EXPERLLIARMUS! - un potente rayo los separó de golpe, arrastrando a Sirius hasta los pies de Peter. Su varita voló hasta chocar contra la puerta. Con pasos tranquilos y silenciosos, Severus Snape se acercó a Arya, con la varita y los ojos clavados en Black. James sacó la suya, pero Remus le agarró por el brazo, haciendo que el hechizo se estrellara contra los muros del pasillo. Arya, notándo cada inspiración de sus pulmones, palpaba su pecho, cerrando los ojos con alivio al comprobar que el colgante seguía en su lugar. Se oyeron pasos frenéticos que se acercaban desde ambas direcciones.

- Que oportuno... Quejicus - escupió Sirius.

- Solo si es para aguarte una fiesta. Venía a aclararte que si molestas a una serpiente cerca de su nido, pueden salir algunas que no esperabas. Que pena que no tengamos más tiempo para divertirnos. Aunque la verdad, es que TÚ ya te has divertido lo suficiente - Arya se levantó con la varita aun agarrada y la ropa desordenada.

- Ha sido ella quien se me ha tirado encima, no yo - Se puso en pie sin importarle que Snape le siguiera apuntando. - Es algo que no espero que TÚ comprendas, Quejicus - La camisa se le desgarró, haciendo que los botones volaran por todo el pasillo.

- Así estamos en paz... - sentenció Arya guardando la varita y terminando de recolocarse la corbata cuando empezaron a llegar los primeros mirones. Snape bajó la suya, divertido.

- ¿PAZ? Te aseguro que entre tú y yo nunca va a haber PAZ.

- No esperaba menos de ti. GUERRA.

* * *

- Señor Black¿me puede explicar por que llega tarde?. 

- Un pequeño percance con la ropa que me ha obligado a volver a mi sala común para solucionarlo, Profesor Slughorn.

- Siento decirle que ese pequeño percance le va a costar 5 puntos a su casa - Remus, que siempre se sentaba a su lado en todas las clases, estaba ahora al lado de Pettigrew. También se dio cuenta de que Válanar y Snape se habían sentado juntos. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba Peter, al lado de James.

- Bien... ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado? Ah sí, los T.I.M.O.s. Quiero que sepáis que estaría muy orgulloso si todos vosotros sacarais un "Extraordinario". Igualmente, he de deciros que, para continuar Pociones para el nivel de E.X.T.A.S.I.S., un "Supera las expectativas" es suficiente para mí. De momento, empezaremos con algo sencillo: La poción para dormir sin sueños. No creo que tengan ningún problema. Pueden copiar lo que hay escrito en la pizarra. Tienen dos horas.

- Remus se ha cabreado con nosotros - le susurró James mientras escribían.

- Me he dado cuenta... ¿Y con el enano, no? También estaba allí.

- Sí, pero me acusa de no haberte detenido, de no haberte insistido para que pararas con el jueguecito. Aunque... - Sirius le miró de reojo - no estoy muy seguro de que me hubieras hecho caso - James paró un momento de escribir, aunque no le miró - Nunca te había visto tan...no sé... _salido_ - Sirius casi parte la punta de su pluma al oírlo.

- Nunca había tenido una chica encima. Y como pudiste ver, no le estaba dando precisamente la _mano_...¿Cómo querías que estuviera?

- ¿Algún problema, Señor Black? - murmuró Slughorn mientras se paseaba por el pasillo entre las mesas, sin poder evitar llevarse algunas hojas con su barriga.

- Ninguno, profesor. Comentábamos las propiedades de los ingredientes.

- Bien, comenten, comenten, pero háganlo en voz más baja para no desconcentar a sus compañeros.

- Me gustaría ver a... - le indicó con la cabeza una pelirroja sentada varios pupitres más adelante cuando el profesor se alejó - ... encima de ti, a ver como te pones - la pluma de James, desviada, ralló la hoja.

- Sí...bueno... - contestó notando como toda la sangre se le había agolpado en la cara con solo imaginarlo - ... pero ella a mi me gusta... - se acercó al oído de su amigo - ¿A ti te gusta, verdad?

- ¿Evans? Hombre, no está mal... pero no es mi tipo - añadió rápidamente ante la mirada sospechosa de su amigo.

- No me refiero a ella. Me refiero a... - y su pluma señaló, como quien no quiere la cosa, a una morena de larga trenza.

- La odio. No te imaginas cuanto- Sirius había apretado tanto los dientes que le dolían.

* * *

- Peter, por favor. Intento copiar las instrucciones. 

- Yo también - le dijo sin dejar de mirar el pergamino de su amigo. Remus estrujó la pluma por quinta vez.

- Por lo que yo sé la pizarra sigue siendo aquello de ahí enfrente.

- Es que comprendo mejor tu letra que la de Slughorn - Lupin no entendía como James podía aguantarlo encima durante todo el día. Mentira, se dijo, sí lo entendía. James adoraba la veneración que le profesaba el muchacho rubio. Adoraba la veneración de cualquiera. Pero Remus no soportaba que le estuviera, literalmente, mirando todo el rato por encima del hombro. Y menos que nunca, hoy.

¿Por qué no fue él quien los apartó?...¿Por qué?... Sirius había girado la situación a su favor, como siempre. Y él... él se había quedado parado, apartando la mirada, para no ver como aquello se les iba de las manos. Acuso a James de no hacer nada pero él... él también era culpable ¿Por qué tardó tanto en reaccionar?... ¿Por qué? No le importaba si James se enfada con él por evitar que hechizara a Snape. Le daba igual. Almenos este había echo algo. Lo que no le daba igual es que ella, tal vez, ya no le volvería a sonreír así... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!... Pensó mientras se revolvía el pelo con ambas manos. Esa chica le había desordenado el cerebro y no acertaba a saber por qué.

- En serio, Peter... ¡PARA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! - arrambló con todas sus cosas y fue hacia la mesa más alejada que pudo encontrar. La clase no acababa de creerse que él que hubiera gritado fuera el inalterable Remus Lupin.

- Tendré que quitarle 5 puntos por este comportamiento, señor Lupin - le dijo Slughorn, con una de sus enormes cejas aún levantadas ante la sorprendente actuación del muchacho.

- Está en todo su derecho, profesor - respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Lupin?

- Sí - _No_, definitivamente, no se encontraba bien.


	5. A las cinco en la biblioteca

**Hola y AHHHH,**

**Casi borro este capítulo con los patosos dedazos que tengo. Cuando la pobre Tonks pasa yo ya he tirado todos los cacharros al suelo.**

**Casi me da un ataque. Por suerte tengo una copia que sino me pego un tiro.**

**Lo de estar tranquilos en una biblioteca, olvidaos. Es todo mentira, al menos eso es lo que piensan varios personajes (a parte de mi, claro).**

**Besos y que disfruteis. Si veis algo raro decídmelo.**

**Daynes**

* * *

**5. A las cinco en la biblioteca**

Esa chica le había desordenado el cerebro y no acertaba a saber por qué.

- En serio, Peter... ¡PARA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! - arrambló con todas sus cosas y fue hacia la mesa más alejada que pudo encontrar. La clase no acababa de creerse que él que hubiera gritado fuera el inalterable Remus Lupin.

- Tendré que quitarle 5 puntos por este comportamiento, señor Lupin - le dijo Slughorn, con una de sus enormes cejas aún levantadas ante la sorprendente actuación del muchacho.

- Está en todo su derecho, profesor - respondió sin mirarle a la cara.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Lupin?

- Sí - No, definitivamente, no se encontraba bien.

* * *

Lily se quedó mirando a Remus algo más de lo debido. Algo le había pasado, no sabía el que, pero estaba segura que el culpable de todo era Sirius Black. Si no... ¿Por qué se había sentado con Pettigrew, cuando siempre se sentaba al lado de Black? Y otra cosa... ¿Qué le había pasado a aquel imbécil con la camisa? Parecía como si una manada de gatos se le hubiera tirado encima. ¿Habría sido Remus? No, imposible. No era su estilo. De repente, notó como una mirada le taladraba la nuca. Se giró completamente. Potter. Y ahora le guiñaba un ojo. La raíz que tenía en sus manos se partió por la mitad... ¿Es que nunca iba a darse por vencido?

- Lily... ¿Se puede saber que haces? - Charlie acababa de darle un codazo, sacando a su amiga de su infierno particular.

- Idear planes maléficos de tortura - La chica se la quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos - No me hagas caso - Cogió la raíz rota y empezó a cortarla.

- Escucha, ya sé quien le destrozó la camisa a Black.

- ¿Quién?

- Arya Válanar, la nueva. Se ve que se metió con ella y la chica se defendió.

- Creo que me empieza a caer bien esa chica.

- Algunos dicen que intentó propasarse. Se ve que cuando llegaron para ver lo que ocurría, ella tenía la ropa algo desordenada y le faltaba varios botones de la camisa.

- Deberían darle algo a ese chico para calmarle las hormonas. Cada año se parece más a un perro en celo.

- Lo más sorprendente de todo es que dicen que Snape la ayudó. - Lily paró de cortar.

- Vaya... eso sí es sorprendente - Lily entornó los ojos intentando que su compañera no se diera cuenta hacia donde miraba. Severus estaba concentrado en su caldero, pero el asiento de al lado ya no estaba vacío. Lily sonrió. Parecía que por fin, Severus Snape había encontrado a alguien de su agrado. Aunque estaba segura que nunca lo admitiría. _Me alegro por ti... amigo._

* * *

_He estado muy cerca de perderlo, demasiado cerca. Si la cadena del colgante llega a romperse..._ Arya prefería no pensar en eso. Pero aquello no podía volver a ocurrir, ni con Black ni con nadie. Severus no sabía en verdad lo agradecida que le estaba. Cuando le había dado las gracias, la había mirado extrañado, como si aquello no fuera con él. Y ahora, aunque estaba sentado a su lado, estaba tan concentrado en realizar su poción, que desde que habían entrado, no había dicho ni una palabra. Severus Snape estaba siendo todo un misterio. 

Su poción estaba casi terminada cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. Remus Lupin. Estaba casi segura que la frase que le iba a decir cuando les interrumpieron, era que Sirius Black era amigo suyo. Debería estar enfadada con él pero evitó que hechizaran a Severus. Y su reacción contra aquel chico de gafas cuando Black se fue a su sala común a cambiarse, no había pasado inadvertida para ella. Tenía que hablar con él. Se giró un momento y vio que Lupin repasaba unos pergaminos mientras la poción terminaba de cocer los últimos ingredientes. Arrancó una hoja del cuaderno de su hermana y escribió.

* * *

Un poco más calmado, Remus releía sus notas, esperando a que su poción estuviera lista, cuando una pajarita de papel se posó sobre su mesa. Se volvió hacia sus amigos pero estos hablaban con los que tenían detrás y no le miraban. Entonces levantó la vista, justo a tiempo de ver, unos pupitres por delante de él, como una larga trenza se agitaba. Casi se le para el corazón de golpe. No podía ser. Miró a derecha, a izquierda y tragó saliva mientras desdoblaba con cuidado el trozo de papel 

Me gustaría poder hablar contigo.

¿Conoces algún lugar en que no tenga que

encontrarme a Black a cada paso?

Arya

Remus se mordió el pulgar. Si quería hablar con él, entonces, no estaba enfadada... _Un lugar donde Sirius no se acercara..._ Eso era fácil. La biblioteca. Mientras se mantuvieran lejos de la mirada y los oídos de la bibliotecaria, la señora Pince, no habría problema.

La biblioteca. Ya sé que no es precisamente

el mejor lugar para hablar, pero

es el único sitio a donde no se le ocurriría aparecer.

¿Después de las clases de la tarde, a eso de las cinco?

Remus apenas pudo ocultar una sonrisa cuando la chica inclinó la cabeza confirmándole la... ¿cita? Se pasó la mano por la cara, que empezaba a cubrirse de gotas de sudor. _Tranquilo, Remus,_ se dijo, aquello no era ninguna cita, ella sólo quería hablar con él, nada más._ Me estoy comportando como James cuando ve a... NO, NO, NO, si la acabo de conocer. Seguro que lo que me pasa tiene una explicación lógica... La luna, sí claro, tiene que ser la luna... Pero si hasta el día 20 no será de nuevo luna llena. No puedo dejar que me empiece a afectar tan pronto..._

Un olor extraño que parecía venir de su caldero lo trajo de golpe hasta su asiento en la clase.

* * *

- Deberíamos ir a hablar con Remus. Me empieza a preocupar seriamente - dijo James. Sirius, Peter y él estaban sentados sobre las losas de la galería de piedra que separaba el claustro del Gran Salón. Era un lugar fresco para pasar le rato después de la comida - En Pociones, casi funde su caldero y en Encantamientos le quema la barba al pobre profesor Flitwick. Peter, creo que sentarse a tu lado no le ha ido demasiado bien. 

- Pero si apenas ha estado cinco minutos conmigo en Pociones - se quejó Pettigrew.

- Menos mal, si llegáis a estar más tiempo juntos no sé lo que habría pasado - James no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes - Venga, Peter, no pongas esa cara. Era solo una broma - Pero Peter no reía, y tampoco lo hacía Sirius. Sus intentos por animarles no estaban dando resultado. Encima, después de las clases de la tarde y durante toda la semana, Black tenía que ir a la biblioteca a ayudar a la amargada señora Pince a ordenar y catalogar. Sabía que su amigo hubiera preferido antes limpiar sin magia todos los calderos de pociones que estar cinco minutos en la biblioteca.

Sirius se levantó y se acercó lentamente a una de columnas del claustro. Su mano se posó acariciadora sobre la piedra. Al otro lado del patio, la esbelta figura de Arya Valanar, caminaba con paso seguro hacia su siguiente clase, sin percatarse que estaba siendo observada. La respiración del chico se hizo más profunda.

- La culpa de todo la tiene esa chica. Si no hubiera aparecido, nada de esto habría pasado.

- Tu fuiste quien se acercó a ella, no ella a ti - le respondió James.

- ¿Y qué? - le espetó sin apartar la mirada de ella.

- Bueno, yo creo que también tienes parte de culpa. Si no te hubieras metido con ella, ahora Remus estaría sentado aquí, con nosotros.

- Yo no me metí con ella.

- De acuerdo, olvidemos lo que pasó ayer. Pero hoy, recuerda que has metido las manos donde no debías. Si MacGonagall llega a ver donde tenías las manos y la _varita_... le da un ataque.

- James Potter... ¿TÚ me vas a dar a MÍ lecciones de comportamiento?

- Ni mucho menos. Sólo constataba un hecho - Black soltó un bufido -. Reconoce que Válanar no es de esas chicas que se dejan embaucar por una cara bonita como la tuya y eso te duele - Sirius seguía sin mirarle aunque la chica ya había desaparecido de su vista. La mano que tenía apoyada en la columna se fue transformando en un puño. James se acercó a Sirius, y cuando fue a poner una de sus manos en sus hombros, este se apartó.

- ¿De verdad crees que estoy así por que esa arpía me ha rechazado?

- ¿Y entonces por qué sino? Sabes, es la primera vez que hablas tanto tiempo seguido de una misma chica. Llevas todo el día hablando de ella. No muy bien pero bueno... Ni siquiera cuando estuviste el año pasado los tres meses con aquella slytherin de séptimo, hablamos tanto. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que esa chica te gusta de verdad y te da miedo admitirlo - Sirius se volvió de golpe y agarró a su amigo por las solapas de la camisa.

- No te lo voy a repetir otra vez. Lleva un solo día aquí y no ha hecho más que fastidiarme. ¡NO LA SOPORTO!... ¿TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?... ¡Y BORRA ESA ESTÚPIDA SONRISA DE TU CARA! - lo soltó tan de golpe que James estuvo a punto de caerse. Sirius agarró sus cosas y se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas.

- ¡Tampoco es para que te lo tomes así! - le dijo intentando seguir su ritmo - Si tu dices que no, es que no. ¡Quieres esperar! - Peter se había quedado atrás recogiendo sus cosas y las de James. Primero Remus, ahora Sirius... ¿Qué les estaba pasando a sus amigos?

* * *

Remus casi salió corriendo de Aritmancia, su última clase de la tarde. Le sudaban las manos cuando se acercó a la puerta de la enorme biblioteca. La señora Pince le saludó con el plumero que siempre llevaba, pero él apenas se dio cuenta de ello. Casi no había nadie. ¿Quién iba a ir a la biblioteca el primer día de clase? Se sentó en una de las mesas desde donde, resguardado tras una estantería podía ver la entrada sin que le vieran. Miró el reloj de la sala. Acababan de dar las cinco. Ella no tardaría en llegar, o al menos, eso esperaba. 

- Buenas tardes, señor Black. Que puntual es usted para cumplir un castigo - No podía ser. Remus se asomó disimuladamente y pudo ver la espalda de su querido amigo. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que MacGonagall lo enviara a ordenar libros. Se estaba ablandando. ¿Es que no había más cosas que hacer en todo el colegio? - Puede empezar por los libros de aquella mesa del fondo. Nada de usar la varita. Si no llega, utilice la escalera.

- Nada de usar la varita. Si no llega, utilice la escalera... viejo buitre apergaminado - le oyó murmurar Lupin mientras se acercaba a la pila de libros con las manos en los bolsillos. Remus se encogió tanto que apenas se le veía la cabeza por encima de la mesa. Por suerte la estantería había sido su salvación. Sirius se quitó la corbata y la dejó, junto con la túnica encima de la mesa, se remangó la camisa, cogió unos cuantos libros y su alta figura se perdió por uno de los innumerables pasillos. ¿Y ahora que? Si ella aparecía podía volver a montarse una buena... otra vez.

- Vaya, vaya, señor Potter... ¿ A usted también le han castigado? - Remus tenía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa. El destino le odiaba.

- Esta vez no, señora Pince.

- Les estaré vigilando así que espero que ni se les ocurra ayudar al señor Black.

-¿A Sirius? Ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba aquí. ¿Verdad? Venga Peter, veamos cual es ese problema tienes con Encantamientos - Vio como sus amigos se sentaban en una mesa cercana a la que tenía la montaña de libros. Gracias a esos mismos libros no podían verle, pero él tampoco a ellos. Tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que estaba allí... ¿Y por qué tenía que esconderse como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? Que más daba si le veían con ella. Él podía quedar con quien quisiera. Se irguió en su asiento, se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se puso en una de las mesas cercanas a la puerta. Sí tenían que verle, que le vieran bien.

* * *

- Mira, James. Remus también está aquí - James dejó de mirar al pasillo por donde había vuelto a desaparecer Sirius tras coger unos cuantos libros más, para volver la vista al frente. Su amigo estaba sentado, solo, justo en frente de la puerta y les daba la espalda. 

Hizo una bolita de papel y cuando la señora Pince distrajo su vigilancia con unas chicas que hablaban demasiado fuerte, la lanzó, cayendo justo al lado de la mano derecha del chico, que sevolvió para ver que pasaba. Potter hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara pero su amigo negó con la cabeza y se giró de nuevo en su asiento.

- Parece que aun está enfadado - susurró Pettigrew.

- Sí, eso parece - Sirius apareció de nuevo a su derecha, pasando de largo y yendo a por más libros, parándose un segundo al ver a Remus, e ignorándolos de nuevo para volver a adentrarse en la biblioteca - Y éste también - Pero James Potter no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Si los caballeros no iban al rey Arturo, el rey Arturo iría a por sus caballeros - Voy a ver si puedo convencer al cabezota de Sirius - Se levantó y se fue hacia el pasillo - Avísame si la Pince se acerca a fisgar.

- ¿Y como lo hago?

- No sé, improvisa.

* * *

Las cinco y diez. Llegaría tarde. 

- Snape... ¿Sabes donde está la biblioteca? - preguntó Arya mientras recogía sus cosas. Este se la quedó mirando con una ceja levantada.

- Llevo cinco años aquí. ¿Tu que crees?... Está en el cuarto piso. Sígueme, yo también voy hacia allá - Cuando estaba a sulado, Arya se sentía como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? - la pregunta pilló tan de sopetón a Severus que quedó parado en medio del pasillo repleto de gente.

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Simple curiosidad. Te comportas como si tuvieras hermanos pequeños - Severus arrugó el entrecejo y siguió caminando hacia las escaleras que no paraban de cambiar de lugar, moviéndose a derecha y a izquierda.

- No te pareces en nada a tu hermana - ahora fue Arya la que se paró en medio de las escaleras. Severus había vuelto a ver a Reba en la comida, cuando su hermana le dio un cuaderno. Nunca le había parecido que dos hermanas pudieran ser más distintas físicamente.

- Suelen decírmelo - Severus percibió un ligero temblor en la voz de la muchacha, pero no fue capaz de averiguar por qué - Mi abuela dice que es por qué ella nació en verano y yo en invierno - añadió rebasando el escalón en el que estaba el chico.

- Eso no tiene sentido - le dijo Severus adelantándose cuando ella no supo por donde continuar.

- Pero ella así lo cree - Acababan de llegar al cuarto piso cuando algo viscoso casi les cae encima. Un hombrecillo vestido con una moda pasada hacía un par siglos, de ojos perversos y sonrisa pícara jugaba con trozos de gelatina, flotando sobre sus cabezas.

- Peeves, maldito duende - murmuró Severus - Peeves, lárgate o se lo diré al Barón -otra bola de gelatina calló a sus pies.

- ¡Quejicus y la chica nueva! - Grito el duende abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡Quejicus tiene novia, Quejicus tiene novia! - cacareó sobre sus cabezas.

- ¡El Barón se enterará de esto! - Severus agarró a la muchacha por un brazo e intentó alejarse rápidamente de las bolas de gelatina verde que caían a cada lado, hasta que al _poltergeist_ se le acabó la munición y desapareció con una risotada.

Estaban casi sin aliento. De repente,Severus se dio cuenta de que aun la tenía cogida y la soltó de golpe. La puerta de la biblioteca se veía al fondo.

- Me habían hablado de Peeves... ufff. ¿Quién es el Barón?

- El fantasma de nuestra casa. Es el único al que teme Peeves. Pero hay días que ni eso lo para... y parece ser que hoy es uno de esos días - añadió con un susurro - Le llaman el Barón Sanguinario, pero no te aconsejo que se lo digas a la cara.

- ¿A que viene eso de Que...? - el muchacho torció el labio. Como odiaba ese nombre.

- Quejicus... Hay ciertos gryffindors como Black que tienen un sentido del humor muy rastrero. No me extrañaría que ha ti también te hubieran puesto un mote - Una chica pelirroja que venía corriendo desde el fondo del pasillo casi se los lleva por delante.

- Perdonad, pero Peeves hoy está imposible - Se quedó parada cuando se dio cuenta quien era la chica que acompañaba a Snape. No pudo evitar sonreír - Tu eres Válanar. Ya tenía ganas de conocerte. Hola, me llamo Lily Evans. ¿Vais a la biblioteca?

* * *

- Venga, tío. ¿No me digas que aun estás enfadado por lo que te dije? - James perseguía por los pasillos a su amigo sin que este aminorase en algo sus largos pasos. - Nunca pensé que decirte que una chica te gustaba te iba sentar tan mal - Sirius cada vez ponía los libros más bruscamente - Sigo sin entender por qué te has cabreado tanto. Si tu me dices que no la soportas, pues no la soportas. De acuerdo, estaba equivocado. Pero como no parabas de hablar de ella... Vaa, perdóname. Supongo que me he puesto a pensar en Evans y se me a ha ido un poco la olla - James se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos pensando en aquella chica pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño. Cuando los abrió, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios se esfumó. Estaba solo en medio del pasillo - Sirius, estoy empezando a perder los nervios... Será cabezón - Se internó por los diferentes pasillos sin éxito - Ya te he pedido perdón... ¿Qué más quieres?... Vamos a hablar con Remus y solucionemos todo esto de una jodida vez. 

- ¿Y por qué no viene él a hablar con nosotros? Por lo que yo sé, hay la misma distancia de allí a aquí que de aquí a allí - le preguntó Black apareciendo tras él.

- Por qué en un principio es él quien está cabreado con nosotros y no al revés. Sabes que Remus tiene una paciencia que rivalizaría hasta con el propio Merlín. Es la primera vez que se enfada así y no me gusta - Sirius, con un libro en las manos, se apoyó en una de las altas estanterías - Somos un equipo y sin él ya no es lo mismo.

- Solo llevamos unas horas sin él a nuestro lado y ya lo echas de menos - Sonrió mientras ponía el libro en su sitio - Si no fuera por que sé que estás loco por Evans, empezaría a pensar mal de ti. Vamos a tener que ingeniárnoslas para que el buitre no nos pille hablando.

- ¡Chico, se puede saber que es lo que esta haciendo! A los libros hay quetratarlos más respeto - la amargada voz de la bibliotecaria llegó hasta sus oídos.

- Lo siento, señora Pince. Ahora mismo lo recojo - Oh, oh. Ese era Peter.

- ¿Dónde está su amigo?

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Quién va a ser? Potter, chico. ¿Dónde está el señor Potter?

- Esto... creo que ha ido a la sección... de encantamientos... para el trabajo que tenemos que hacer para el profesor Flitwick.

- Sabe lo que le digo... QUE NO LE CREO. Habrá ido a ayudar a ese al indeseable del señor Black... ¡Quiere quitarse de en medio!

- ¿Me buscaba, señora Pince? - James apareció por detrás de la mujer, con un enorme libro en la mano y una angelical sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Dónde estaba, señor Potter? - le preguntó mirándolo por encima del hombro, como si esperara ver a parecer a alguien más por detrás de él.

- Buscando un libro. ¿Esto es una biblioteca, no?

- No se las dé de listo conmigo, jovencito. ¿Y el señor Black? Es igual. Será mejor que lo busque yo misma. Apártate, chico - la anciana apartó de un plumazo a Peter y se perdió por la biblioteca refunfuñando entre dientes, mientras el plumero se puso a volar por encima de ella, repasando libros y estanterías.

- Todo solucionado con Cabezota. Ahora solo nos queda hablar con Conciencia. Peter, dime que soy un genio.

- Eres un genio - James le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo y ambos se volvieron a mirar a un Remus, que cada cinco segundos apartaba la vista del libro que había abierto para mirar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Soy yo o está nervioso?

- Lleva todo el rato así - le confirmó Pettigrew - Parece que esté esperando a alguien - La mente de James empezó a echar humo. Él sabía que ellos estaban allí y era casi seguro que también había visto a Sirius ¿A quien estaba esperando? Entonces, tres figuras aparecieron por la puerta. Inevitablemente, James Potter se pasó una mano por los más que revueltos cabellos.


	6. Cabezota, Conciencia y el Duende fisgón

**Hola, he vuelto.**

**James está sorprendido, Peter no puede vivir sin él, Remus tiene remordimientos y Sirius, bueno, Sirius sigue siendo Sirius. Pero hay alguien con quien ninguno de ellos cuenta...**

**Besos**

**Daynes**

**PD:os recuerdo que hay un botoncito muy mono al final de capítulo para que me pongais verde o del color que queraís.**

**Otra cosa, aunque en este capítulo no sale, Julien, el capitán del Slytherin, ya no se apellida Zabini. Ahora se apellida Aled. Es que no se por que pero al final le había cogido mania. No es muy importante, pero quería que supierais el cambio. **

* * *

**6. Cabezota, Conciencia y el Duende fisgón.**

- Todo solucionado con Cabezota. Ahora solo nos queda hablar con Conciencia. Peter, dime que soy un genio.

- Eres un genio un genio - James le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su amigo y ambos se volvieron a mirar a un Remus, que cada cinco segundos apartaba la vista del libro que había abierto para mirar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Soy yo o está nervioso?

- Lleva todo el rato así - le confirmó Pettigrew - Parece que esté esperando a alguien - La mente de James empezó a echar humo. Él sabía que ellos estaban allí y era casi seguro que también había visto a Sirius ¿A quien estaba esperando? Entonces, tres figuras aparecieron por la puerta. Inevitablemente, James Potter se pasó una mano por los más que revueltos cabellos.

* * *

No había pasado ni una página del libro desde que lo abrió. Remus era incapaz de leer más allá de la primera frase, que ni tan siquiera había dejado huella en su cerebro, a pesar de llevarla leyendo un buen rato. Su mirada se iba a la puerta de entrada sin poder evitarlo.

Otra vez, la corriente eléctrica recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo. Las pupilas se dilataron. Ella había llegado... pero no iba sola. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente. Formaban un extraño trío. Evans le explicaba algo a Válanar que la miraba extrañada y Snape, caminaba tras las dos, con una expresión que rivalizaría con una estatua de sal. El muchacho fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia del gryffindor, cruzando miradas impasibles, frías, para después fijarlas en un punto a su espalda, tornándose rabiosamente brillantes. A Remus no le hizo falta volverse para saber a quien había visto, ya que James Potter acababa de rebasarlo acercándose con pasos seguros a los recién llegados. Cerró el libro y se puso en pie. Esta vez no iba a tolerar ninguna tontería por parte de sus amigos.

- James - el nombre sonó alto y claro, captando la atención de todos los presentes. El susodicho se volvió, mirando a su amigo por encima de los cristales de sus gafas - Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ahora?

-AHORA - James se subió las gafas con un dedo.

- Ahora estoy ocupado - Un minuto antes hubiera ido el mismo a hablar con Remus, pero AHORA sus prioridades habían cambiado. Se giró de nuevo hacia la entrada y la pelirroja de sus sueños pasó por delante de él como si fuera una estantería más, perdiéndose por un pasillo. No sabía que le daba más rabia, que hubiera pasado de él o que Snape le estuviera mirando como si le hiciera falta un buen baño. Aun no había recuperado la compostura cuando vio como un Remus Lupin, con una luminosa sonrisa en el rostro, se acercaba a Arya Válanar

- Esto no puede estar pasando.

* * *

Arya se volvió un segundo hacia Severus, pero este la ignoró y después de lanzarle una significativa mirada al gafitas amigo de Black, se fue hacia el mostrador, esperando que apareciera la bibliotecaria. Y Lily también se había ido. Parecía que aquellos dos no tenían muchas ganas de ver a ese chico, y por parte de Snape, lo comprendía, después de lo de aquella mañana. 

- Hola - la voz de Lupin le hizo volverse.

- Hola, siento haber tardado tanto.

- No te preocupes. He estado repasando un poco las lecciones - Arya se lo quedó un momento mirando, esperando a que le dijera algo más pero el chico parecía haber encontrado algo excepcional en sus zapatos.

- ¿Nos sentamos? - Eso hizo que dejase de mirarse los pies y elevara un poco la mirada hasta las manos.

- Sí, claro. Tengo mis cosas allí - Nada más sentarse, Arya no pudo evitar sonreír. Remus se había sentado como a un metro de ella. Esta mañana no le parecía tan tímido - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No... bueno sí. Yo... me gustaría disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Tendría que haberte ayudado. No tengo excusas para lo que hizo Sirius.

- En realidad, yo también tuve algo de culpa. Perdí el control. Supongo que si hubiera llevado pantalones y un jersey todo hubiera sido distinto. Black... - por fin se decidió a mirarla -¿Es amigo tuyo, verdad?

- A veces lo dudo - Remus se giró. Había notado un corriente a su espalda, como si algo se le acercara. Imaginaciones suyas - No es mal tío pero a veces se pasa. De verdad, lo siento mucho - Otra vez disculpándose, pensó Arya. Ese chico parecía querer cargar con todas las culpas

- Para ya de disculparte. Black actúa y tu cargas con los remordimientos. ¿Acaso eres su conciencia? - dijo acercándosele. Remus se hubiera ido hacia atrás sino le esperase el suelo -. Quien debería pedirme perdón tendría que ser él,aunque si va a ser como esta mañana, prefiero que no lo haga. Te aseguro una cosa, por mucho que tu te disculpes, no conseguirás que Sirius Black y yo nos llevemos bien.De lo que sí estoy segura es de que.. tu y yo no nos llevaremos mal - Remus estaba impresionado, aturdido,incapaz de decir nada. Por improbable que pareciera, aquella chica tenía algo que le recordaba a un moreno de ojos claros amigo suyo. Al comprenderlo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

- ¿Pero que diablos cree que se puede hacer con sus preciosos libros? - murmuraba Sirius - Ni que los fuera a robar o a romper. Que no tengo cinco años. Como si no tuviera suficiente con los sermones de mi madre como para que... - Acaba de salir a la zona principal de mesas y su instinto le indicó que algo no iba bien, nada bien. Remus no estaba solo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? 

- Eh Sirius...¿Qué te ha dicho la Pince? - susurró Peter, quevio como el alto moreno pasaba por su lado sin oírle - ¿Sirius? - Casi estaba a la altura de Remus cuando alguien lo agarro de improviso, volviéndolo a meter entre los pasillos.

- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, y diez. ¿Mejor?

- James, suéltame.

- Me parece que no - Sirius intentó moverse pero su amigo lo tenía bienacorralado contra una estantería. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como Remus hablaba con la chica. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada - Al menos no hasta que te calmes - El chico de ojos claros respiró hondo.

- Ya estoy calmado.

- Ja, y yo me lo creo.

- ¿Pero que crees que voy a hacerle?

- Conociéndote, cualquier cosa menos darle un besito.

- Estoy hablando de Remus, no de la chica.

- Ya lo sé.

- Lo único que quiero es hacerle entrar en razón. Esa chica no es una buena compañía para él.

- Me empiezas a recordar a mi madre. ¿Qué tiene de malo que hable con ella? A mí también me ha sorprendido pero yo no me he acercado a él como si fuera el caballo de Atila.

- ¿Qué? - Sirius se movió sin éxito. Tenía que reconocer que su amigó era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

- Sí, ya sabes, Bucéfalo, lo leímos en aquel libro de historia muggle. Decían que por donde pasaba no volvía a crecer la hierba.

- Bucéfalo era el caballo de Alejandro Magno, no el de Atila.

- Bueno...¿Y cómo se llamaba el caballo entonces?

- ¡Yo que sé!- Su amigo le chistó para que bajara la voz - En serio James, estás empezando a desvariar. Vamos, suéltame.

- Si quieres que te suelte, respóndeme entonces a la pregunta que te he hecho.

- ¿A cual de ellas? Si te refieres a la del caballo, por que no vas y se lo preguntas a Remus, seguro que la sabe. Y así, de paso, me sueltas.

- Muy gracioso. Venga, responde... ¿Qué tiene de malo que hable con ella?

- ¿Te parece poco que por su culpa esté castigado? - Intentó zafarse de nuevo de la presa, clavándose la dura madera de la estantería en la espalda. Su respiración se fue volviendo cada vez más entrecortada.

- Creo recordar que tu también tuviste algo que ver.

- ¡Lo está poniendo en nuestra contra! - su voz era un grito sordo.

- Que esté cabreado es culpa nuestra, no de ella.

- Es una slytherin. Eso debería bastarte.

- Como si tu no hablases con las serpientes cuando te da la gana. Se te acaban las excusas, amigo - James le notaba los hombros tan tensos que temió estar haciéndole daño, pero aun así, no aflojó la presa.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Sirius, con las pupilas contraidas, casi parecían blancos, tan blancos como la apretada dentadura que aparecía entre sus labios. Miró un momento dentro de los ojos oscuros de su amigo, que aun esperaban una respuesta. Vio que Remus parecía contento, pocas veces lo veía sonreír tan seguido, y ella... ella también sonreía. Giró la cabeza, con la vista perdida en el fondo del solitario pasillo. Lentamente, su respiración se fue normalizando. Fue entonces cuando James, por fin, lo soltó.

- ¿Y ahora por que me sueltas? - le preguntó aun sin mirarle.

- Por qué ya sé todo lo que quería saber - Sirius se volvió, intentó parecer retador, pero más bien se le veía confuso. - Espero no tener que utilizar esta técnica más veces para tener que calmarte - dijo masajeándose un brazo. Volvió la mirada hacia Remus y la chica - ¿O aun quieres hacerle entrar en razón?... Más bien no... Ahora sé como se siente Remus cuando intenta que no nos metamos en líos.A veces es muy complicado ser tu amigo - le dijo reclinándose en la estantería de enfrente.

- James, te recuerdo que en estos momentos no me tienes agarrado y eso puede ser perjudicial para tu salud.

- Has empezado este curso muy agresivo. ¿No te atreverás a pegarle a alguien con gafas? - le dijo haciendo morritos y aleteando las pestañas, con las gafas en la punta de la nariz, mientras apoyaba la barbilla sobre los puños. Su carita de niño bueno. Sirius intentaba disimular la risa tras una mano. Siempre le hacía lo mismo.

- Cuida que no te vea... con esa cara Evans... o creerá que estaba en lo cierto... al pensar que eres idiota.

- La duda ofende, Black - Lily. ¿De donde demonios había salido esta? James recuperó la compostura lo mejor que pudo: colocándose bien las gafas y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

- Potter...

- Di preciosa. ¿Quieres algo de mí?

- Tengo que coger un libro... ¿Podrías apartar tu ENORME TRASERO de la estantería? - James se apartó sin decir ni mu - Gracias - Y sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, fue sentarse frente a Válanar y Remus.

- Sirius... - James estaba pálido como la cera - Yo... ¿tengo un culo grande? Siempre he creído que mi culo era primoroso, redondito, pero si ella dice que... Pero yo cuido mucho mi alimentación... bueno cuando llego aquí no tanto...

- ¿De verdad crees que yo me fijo en tu culo? - Sirius se volvió contra la estantería para que no viera lo rojo que estaba al aguantarse la risa. La cara de su amigo era todo un poema. Un delirio suave no es malo, normalmente era su estado natural, pero es que ahora la pelirroja acababa de ponerlo en órbita.

- Lo que tiene usted grande es la boca, señor Potter - El buitre los había encontrado. Era lo peor que les podía pasar, pero Sirius no podía parar de reír - Le había avisado sobre hablar con el señor Black mientras esté castigado... FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA - el plumero de la señora Pince empezó a darle collejas a James sacándolo de su escondite entre las estanterías, llamando la atención de todos los que están allí. Sirius, entre risas, no pudo evitar seguirlos.

- Oiga, que yo sepa la biblioteca es un lugar público, no es de su propiedad -le dijo intentando evitar el molesto plumero. El pelo se le está poniendo gris.

- Soy la responsable de este lugar y por esta semana, de que el señor Black realice su castigo como Merlín manda. ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! No lo quiero ver en toda la semana.

- ¿Y si tengo que entrar a coger un libro? Si mis notas bajan, tendré que decirle a los profesores que usted es la culpable - amenazó a la bibliotecaria señalándola cuando casi ya lo ha sacado de la sala.

- Me importa un bledo. ¡Largo de una vez! - el chico desapareció por la puerta para volver a asomar la cabeza un segundo después.

- ¡Sirius! Luego te aclaro algo.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que se está hirviendo dentro de esa cabezota hueca tuya. ¡AUUUGG! Ya me voy... Ya me voy - Su cabeza desapareció antes de que el plumero volviera al ataque.

- ¿QUÉ? - Dejó de reírse. Pero si a él no le pasaba nada.

* * *

- Potter siempre tiene que dar la nota - refunfuñó Lily. 

- No creo que esta vez su propósito fuera llamar la atención - Por una vez, Remus hubiera querido que Lily no se sentara con él, pero era incapaz de decírselo. Y tampoco se atrevía a decirle a Arya que fueran a dar una vuelta, enseñarle el castillo...

Se quedó mirando a las chicas cuando comenzaron a hablar entre ellas. Parecía que la morena tenía facilidad para hablar con la gente, aunque no la conociera. Era raro que un slytherin hablara con la pelirroja, siendo una nacida de muggles. Tal vez ella no tenía esas ideas de la sangre pura, o tal vez era por que no lo sabía. No, no le parecía una defensora de la pureza de sangre.

Al final apenas pudo estar quince minutos a solas con Arya, todo lo que se podía estar a solas en la biblioteca, claro. Lily no se había despegado de ellos en las dos horas que estuvieron allí. Seguramente sería por que James se puso a hacer guardia en la puerta junto con Peter, que salió de la bibliotecacinco segundos después que él. En cambio a Sirius, después de esa extraña declaración sobre su cabeza hirviente delante de todo el mundo por parte de su amigo, estaba de lo más silencioso. ¿Qué se traían entre manos?

* * *

Sirius, con las manos en los bolsillos, salió de la biblioteca con el tiempo justo para ir a cenar. El buitre lo había mantenido tan ocupado desde lo de James, que no había tenido un minuto de descanso. Y siempre con el plumero tras la oreja. Tendría que lavarse el pelo cada día durante esa semana para quitarse el horrible olor a viejo cuero enmohecido. 

- Vaya, vaya. El heredero de los Black no tiene muy buena cara... y huele fatal - Peeves se tapó la nariz. Seguía rondando cerca de las escaleras, aunque esta vez, sin gelatina en las manos.

- Vete a molestar a Quejicus, Peeves. No estoy de humor.

- Sería aburrido. Ya lo he hecho antes. A él y a su novia - Sirius se quedó parado en medio de las solitarias escaleras.

- ¿Su novia?

- La serpiente a la que le diste el espectacular morreo anoche. Menudo lengüetazo - dijo el duende relamiéndose los labios delante de él - Quejicus apenas se ha separado de ella en todo el día - Sirius soltó un gruñido.

- Son dos serpientes. ¿Qué esperabas, Peeves? Quejicus habrá encontrado la horma de su zapato - dijo continuando por las escaleras.

- Pero eso no es lo que debe ocurrir. Yo lo sé.

- Que vas a saber tu. En serio, Peeves, no me interesa el tema. Así que olvídame - las escaleras se empezaron a desplazar, dejándolo inmovilizado a un piso del suelo y con el _poltergeist_ zumbando a su alrededor. Le estaba empezando a dar dolor de cabeza.

- Yo llevo aquí muuuuucho tiempo y sé muuuuuchas cosas, Sirius Black. Sería útil que me escucharas

- Tengo hambre y no ganas de escuchar tus tonterías - Pero el tono arrogante que utilizó hizo que el duende lo agarrara por un brazo, obligándole a asomarse peligrosamente sobre la barandilla. Sirius no tuvo más remedio que asirse a ella con la otra mano para no caerse- ¡Suéltame!

- Black, tu más que nadie deberías escucharme - Sirius no podía controlar el temblor del brazo por el que le tenía cogido el duende. Parecía que acabara de meterlo en agua helada y la sensación empezaba a recorrerle la espina dorsal. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía deshacerse de su garra.-. Tu estrella sólo acaba de empezar a brillar. Ahora es cuando de verdad has de demostrar lo que vales, Black, sino no quieres correr la suerte del primero.

- ¿El primer que, el primer duende?. ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! - Pero lo asomó aun más. Los retratos cercanos ahogaron un grito de asombro al ver en que situación se encontraba el chico.Tenía medio cuerpo fuera. Si intentaba coger su varita caería al vacío. Un sudor frío empezó a perlarle la cara. El suelo era un borrón lejano.

- El primer Black - luces, cuadros y escaleras giraron ante sus ojos y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

- Tiene un brazo roto pero sigue inconsciente. Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que hasta que no despierte no puede hacer nada para arreglarle el brazo, a parte de la escayola esa muggle que le ha puesto. Encima, he tenido que vérmelas con Potter y Lupin... Me he tomado la molestia de avisar a sus padres, Albus - El viejo director asintió. Él y la profesora MacGonagall se encontraban sentados en la enfermería junto a la cama de Sirius, a la luz de un par de velas que dejaban sus caras en penumbra. - Aun no entiendo por qué haría algo así Peeves. Cuando apareció de repente en el comedor, jactándose de lo que había hecho, lo hubiera estrangulado con mis propias manos. Podría haber matado al pobre muchacho. 

- ¿Lo han encontrado?

- Sí. Parece que el Barón lo tiene acorralado en la torre de astronomía. Le tiene tanto miedo que es incapaz de desvanecerse, pero aun así no le ha dicho por que lo hizo.

- Ni lo hará. Peeves será un duende pero no es estúpido. Sabe que no podemos sacarlo de la escuela. Está ligado a ella desde siempre - Dumbledore apartó el flequillo sudado de la frente de Sirius.

- Crees que Quien-tu-ya-sabes...

- Voldemort, Minerva - la profesora se puso pálida al oír el nombre. - No, lo creo. Además... ¿desde cuando Peeves ha hecho caso a alguien? No, Sirius Black es un sangre limpia, aparte de que sólo es un chiquillo quince años. No tendría sentido para él intentar matarle - Una sonrisa triste enmarcó el rostro del anciano - Me parece que Peeves ha querido demostrarle algo al joven Black.

- ¿El qué?

- Eso Minerva, deberá descubrirlo por sí mismo.

* * *

La luz de un nicho excavado en la roca era la única que iluminaba el oscuro callejón. Sobre seda verde había un objeto. Era una espada larga dentro de una vaina de cuero verde oscuro, con un enorme perro negro erguido sobre sus patas traseras bordado. El ojo era un diamante. Sobre la cabeza había incrustada una estrella de oro puro. La parte alta empuñadura estaba rota, como si alguien le hubiera dado un buen tajo, el fino cuero negro con ribetes de oro estaba deshilachado, dejando ver la madera y el junquillo que había debajo. Sobre la parte transversal, de lo que había sido la cruz de la espada, algo curvada hacia el filo, rezaba un lema, _"Toujours Pur"_, una frase que lo había perseguido desde que nació. 

Alargó la mano, viendo que la vaina era exacta por el otro lado, salvó que el otro perro miraba en la dirección contraria. De apariencia pesada, era ligera sobre su mano, aunque difícil de coger al faltarle un trozo de la empuñadura, ya que se desequilibraba.

Por fin la sacó de su vaina y la larga hoja lo dejó sin aliento. El acero negro brilló al ser expuesto a la luz. Estaba lleno de ondulaciones, señal que había sido replegado incontable veces hasta conseguir que el filo fuera tan fino y cortante como el de una hoja de papel. Pero lo más curioso del acero era que en los dobleces había unas vetas de un rojo oscuro, que corrían perpendiculares a la hoja.El negro y el rojo eran únicos, sin que ninguno de los dos colores llegaran a mezclarse ni tocarse. Noche y sangre. Era endiabladamente hermosa.

Algo plateado brilló por el rabillo del ojo. Había algo más sobre la seda, algo tan pequeño que le había pasado desapercibido. Era un pequeño colgante, que junto con su cadena, le resultaba familiar. Acercó la mano para cogerlo, pero parecía que siempre estaba igual de lejos. Daba igual las veces que lo repitiera, nunca conseguía alcanzarlo.

Una mano ganchuda tiró de él, hacia la oscuridad. Le retorció el brazo hasta hacerle soltar la espada.

- Ya no puedes escapar...

Sirius despertó con un grito ahogado en la garganta.

* * *

**Quiero hacer una pequeña declaración, darle las gracias a Ayda merodeadora y a Arkham Moon por sus reviews. **

**Muchas gracias tb a Arkham Moon por los reviews que me dejas en el León Herido. Si va a tener 5 cap es por tu primer review.**

**Vuestros rw son lo único que me anima a continuar con estas historias que estan guardadas en la caja fuerte de mi cabecita loca.**

**Pués eso, solo quería daros las gracias, aunque vosotras ya lo sabeís. :-D**

**Bueno lo dejo, que parece que esté en los Oscars y acabaré berreando.**

**Muchos besos a las dos.**

**Daynes**

**PD: Y los demás no seais tímidos y animaos como ellas, que no cuesta nada. Sino mirad el botón que hay aquí debajo. Dadle un click y ya vereís que pasa...**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. La inquietud de un Black

**Hola, que os contáis? **

**Los Black son lo más cercano a la realeza dentro del mundo mágico, gracias a la pureza de su sangre. Pero esa sangre no los hace a todos iguales... ¿o sí?**

**He tardado un poquito, lo sé, pero es que he estado ocupada. Más cositas al final del capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Daynes**

* * *

**7. La inquietud de un Black.**

_Algo plateado brilló por el rabillo del ojo. Había algo más sobre la seda, algo tan pequeño que había pasado desapercibido. Era un pequeño colgante, que junto con su cadena, le resultaba familiar. Acercó la mano para cogerlo, pero parecía que siempre estaba igual de lejos. Daba igual las veces que lo repitiera, nunca conseguía alcanzarlo._

_Una mano ganchuda tiró de él, hacia la oscuridad. Le retorció el brazo hasta hacerle soltar la espada._

_- Ya no puedes escapar..._

_Sirius despertó con un grito ahogado en la garganta._

* * *

- Tranquilo, es sólo una pesadilla - dijo una voz serena. La larga sala de la enfermería estaba bajo los tonos rojizos del atardecer. Sirius tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder enfocar la figura sentada en una silla al lado de su cama. Era un hombre que no aparentaba tener más de cuarenta años bajó su casaca oscura. Se apoyaba tranquilamente en el respaldo de la silla, con los brazos cruzados. El pelo era algo largo, ondulado, negro, pero aun con poco luz, se veía que empezaba a volverse gris. El rostro, de marcada mandíbula, con una incipiente barba, tenía tres cicatrices, antiguas, que surcaban su pómulo derecho. Parecían los viejos bigotes de un gato, al que le habían arrancado el lado izquierdo, que lejos de quitarle atractivo, acentuaban más sus rasgos. Pero lo que más destacaba de él eran sus ojos, los ojos de su hijo. 

- Padre... ¿Qué haces tu aquí? - preguntó el muchacho apartando la mirada.

- Esperar. Llevas tres días inconsciente... ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

- Algo - le dolía la cabeza. Cuando fue a tocársela con la mano derecha, el brazo empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, dándose cuenta de que lo tenía cubierto por algo duro y blanco desde los nudillos hasta el codo - ¿Qué es esto?

- Escayola, un remedio muggle contra las fracturas. Te rompiste el brazo.Lo más seguro es que,en cuanto vuelva Madame Pomfrey, te la quite.

- Ahora entiendo... - susurro acariciando el yeso con la otra mano. Aquella garra retorciéndole el brazo había sido muy real, al igual que la espada y ese colgante. Ahora recordaba cuando y sobretodo, donde lo había visto. Descartó ese pensamiento, notando que su cuerpo intentaba deshacerse de su control.

- ¿El que?

- Nada, cosas mías - aunque no le mirara, Sirius sabía que su padre no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Durante unos largos segundos su padre no dijo nada y cuando habló, Sirius dio gracias que el tema fuera lo suficientemente desagradable como para apartar a aquel maldito hecho de su cabeza.

- Tu madre no ha podido venir.

- Ya lo supongo. Debería haberme roto la crisma para que creyera que era importante venir.

- Sirius...

- ¿Qué? - giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos imperturbables de su padre. A veces pensaba si cuando tuviera su edad se parecería a él. No era una idea que le acabase de gustar - ¿Acaso no he dicho la verdad? Si hubiera sido Regulus hubiera venido sin pensarlo. Pero yo no soy Regulus.

- Lo sé - su padre se enderezó un poco en la silla pero no dijo nada más. Con él siempre era así. Le exasperaba no poder franquear esa barrera de silencio a la que le tenía acostumbrado. Su madre le gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz y más de una vez le había cruzado la cara, pero él no. Se quedaba quieto y lo miraba, de la misma forma que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

- Esta vez no he hecho nada - le seguió mirando -, te lo aseguro. - Su padre se llevó una mano al mentón. Él lo sabía, estaba seguro de que MacGonagall le había informado de lo ocurrido en la cena de bienvenida, pero esperaba a que fuera él quien se lo dijera. Siempre era así. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería acabar cuanto antes - Te lo han contado¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Fue injusta.

- No te estoy juzgando, Sirius.

- Lo único que hice fue besarla - el hombre entreabrió los labios en una sutil sonrisa.

- Tal vez deberías haberle pedido permiso antes.

- Yo... - abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Hubiera querido decirle que en cierto modo, sí que le pidió permiso, lo rechazaron bruscamente y que la única forma que encontró para aplacar su furia fue...fue besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho... Pero nada más pensarlo, se sintió estúpido. Él, hablando de chicas con su padre... El golpe había sido más fuerte de lo que creía. Desvió la mirada y la clavó en sus manos que, delante de él, se agarraban con fuerza a las sabanas. El brazo roto volvió a palpitar.

- ¿Y bien?

- El brazo... me duele - Era su mejor y única salida para dar por zanjada aquella conversación.

- Entiendo. - oyó como se levantaba de la silla y se alejaba, abriendo las puertas de la entrada y cerrándolas tras él. Sirius se volvió hacia la silla vacía y sus manos se relajaron, dando descanso al dolor de su brazo y al de su cabeza.

Recordaba a la perfección la única vez que escuchó a su padre alzar la voz. Debía de tener unos cinco años y ambos acababan de volver de un paseo que era un tesoro en su memoria. Su madre estaba furiosa pero él no entendía por qué. No había hecho nada malo.Recordaba el zumbido de sus oídos cuando su madre lo tumbó de un golpe. Se acurrucó esperando recibir el siguiente golpe pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, temiendo que a su madre se le hubiera ocurrido algo peor que hacerle pero lo que vio se le grabó a fuego. Su padre, con la respiración entrecortada y los dientes apretados, de pie, entre él y su madre. Ella le decía algo sonriendo con sarcasmo, pero no podía oírla. Él le respondió con una sola frase, alta y clara.

_- No me importa. Vuelve a tocarle una sóla vez y haré que te arrepientas de haberte casado conmigo. Recuerda, Walburga, recuerda _- Su madre ahogó la sonrisa y se puso pálida, incapaz de reaccionar, dejando que su padre lo cogiera en brazos y se lo llevara de allí. Su madre no lo volvió a tocar hasta que entró en Hogwarts pero para entonces las cosas habían cambiado.

* * *

- ¿Crees que habrá despertado ya? - pregunto Peter a James, mientras balanceaba las cortas piernas sobre el banco en el que estaban sentados junto a la enfermería. James hacía girar la varita entre los dedos y Remus, de pie, a un par de metros de ellos, tenía los ojos cerrados, dejando que la luz agonizante que entraba por un ventanal le calentara la piel - ¿Por qué no entramos? 

- Su padre está con él. No sería una buena idea - le respondió James sin mirarle.

- Además, tampoco sabemos si ha recuperado la consciencia. - prosiguió Remus con los ojos medio cerrados - Madame Pomfrey no tardará mucho en volver - Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y apareció un hombre alto con una larga casaca oscura que James conocía muy bien: era Orión, padre de Sirius y Regulus y patriarca de la Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black. Cuando el hombre volvió su mirada hacia ellos, Remus abrió los ojos del todo y James se levantó, estirando de una manga a Peter para que también lo hiciera.

- Buenas tardes señor Black - dijeron los tres casi al unísono.

- Buenas tardes, James, chicos. Acaba de despertarse. ¿Sabéis dónde puedo encontrar a Madame Pomfrey?

- Esta en el despacho del Dumbledore.

- El profesor Dumbledore, James - el hombre se los quedó un segundo mirando, con una mirada exacta a la de Sirius cuando se le acaba de ocurrir una idea - En el estado en que se encuentra, no creo que sea muy conveniente dejarlo sólo. Iré a buscarla pero no creo que tarde menos de quince minutos - A James casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Ellos esperaban la ocasión propicia para entrar, pero no que se la pusieran en bandeja. El hombre se empezó a alejar de ellos con pasos tranquilos.

- Puedo acompañarle si no sabe dónde está - se ofreció Peter. Orión Black se volvió con una triste sonrisa en los labios y después siguió caminando - ¡AUUUGG!...¿Pero que he dicho? - James acababa de darle una colleja.

-¿Tú eres tonto o qué?.¡Claro que sabe donde está! Él estudió aquí mucho tiempo antes de que tu nacieras.

- Yo solo que quería ser amable - se quejó Peter.

- Entremos, o los quince minutos que nos a dado el señor Black se quedaran en nada - sugirió Remus. Se quedó un momento mirando a James que aun estaba fastidiado con Peter - James...

- Sí, ya te he oído. Entremos - De los tres, era él único que conocía al padre de Sirius. Al fin y al cabo, Dorea, su madre, era una Black. Una noche le oyó comentar que el taciturno patriarca no siempre había sido un hombre tan cerrado. Cuando él le preguntó por qué, ella le respondió que no eran asuntos de niños y que ya era hora de que se fuera a la cama.

* * *

- Peter... 

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de rascar el yeso, que no soy una pared - Sirius apenas pudo ocultar una sonrisa al ver que junto a James y Peter, entraba también Remus. Lo que había hecho Peeves tal vez ayudara a que se le pasara el enfado a su amigo, pero eso no significaba que pasase por alto que lo hubiera tirado desde un piso de altura. Ahora era él el que tenía muchas cosas que decirle y preguntas que hacerle a ese duende.

- Esto es tan solo una tregua. Tu y yo aun tenemos que hablar - le dijo Remus en la enfermería con cara de no haber olvidado lo que había pasado con Válanar. Arya Válanar, como iba a olvidarlo su amigo. Ahora, ya en la cena, Remus se había sentado con ellos pero no había cambiado en nada su actitud distante. James se pidió el siguiente turno de palabra. Se empezaba a sentir como en un interrogatorio.

- Lo siento, pero es que aun no entiendo por qué Pomfrey te ha dejado... eso - respondió Peter apartando su regordeta mano del yeso.

- Dijo que prefería que tuviera el estomago lleno antes de arreglar nada... - le respondió Sirius mientras cogía con torpeza el tenedor con la mano izquierda. Comer no iba a resultar fácil. Se empezaba a arrepentir de convencer a la enfermera de dejarle ir a cenar al Gran Comedor. Pero estaba harto de estar allí. Necesitaba el bullicio, la gente mirándole y preguntándole como estaba, y no estar tumbado en una cama sin hacer nada. Así, también había podido evitar volver quedarse a solas con su padre.

- Sirius, Amelia Carter y sus amigas acercandose a las tres en punto - le susurró James. Sirius sonrió.

- Creo que le voy a decir a Pomfrey que me deje la escayola durante un tiempo.

- ¡De eso nada! - le espetó James - La semana que viene empiezan los entrenamientos de Quidditch y te necesito repuesto del todo.

- Tranquilo, capitán. Era tan sólo una sugerencia - le dijo mientras le ponía su mejor sonrisa a Carter.

* * *

- Julien, parece que Black ya ha vuelto a la circulación - le comentó un chico moreno, de rasgos orientales que se sentaba a su lado en la mesa - Y yo que esperaba que Peeves lo hubiera dejado inconsciente una buena temporada, como mínimo hasta después del partido contra Gryffindor en noviembre. 

- Aun queda mucho hasta noviembre, Akio. Siempre le puede ocurrir otro pequeño accidente - Akio se quedó mirando al capitán de su equipo con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿A qué viene esa mirada?...¿No creerás que yo incité a Peeves a tirarle por las escaleras, verdad? - el muchacho se encogió de hombros - Me complace que creas que me haría caso pero Peeves es un poltergeist y estos a los únicos que hacen caso son a sí mismos. - Julien se levantó y buscó a alguien con la mirada.

- ¿A quien buscas?

- A Válanar.

- ¿Y eso?.¿No seguirás pensando en meterla en el equipo? Las chicas de nuestra casa prefieren vernos jugar, sudar no les interesa. Con esos bracitos, dudo que Válanar tenga suficiente fuerza para lanzar una quaffle.

- A mí me han dicho otra cosa.

- Como me gustaría saber quien es tu informador, Julien - le dijo apoyando una mano en el mentón

- Eso es algo confidencial - por fin la vio, como había cogido por costumbre, sentada al lado de Snape - Quiero que me hagas un favor - Akio volvió la vista hacia donde miraba su amigo.

- ¿Quieres que me deshaga de Quejicus?

- No - Julien se sentó de nuevo y se acercó al oído de su amigo que enseguida comenzó a pasarse la lengua por los labios - Pero ahora no. Mañana. Quiero que Black esté delante.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo una corazonada. Confía en mi.

* * *

Arya no pudo evitar volver a mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. 

- ¿Intentando que se te vuelvan a pasar las ganas de comer? - le preguntó Severus - Si crees que ese a cambiado algo sólo por qué se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y se ha roto un brazo, estás muy equivocada. ¿O lo que en verdad te distrae es el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor?

- Parece un buen chico - Arya apartó la mirada y empezó a jugar con las sobras que quedaban en su plato.

- Es un cobarde.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -le preguntó encarándosele.

- ¿ Acaso no te lo demostró cuando no movió un dedo por ayudarte? Y tu, lo primero que haces es quedar con él en la biblioteca - Snape estaba en lo cierto. No la ayudó pero le había pedido perdón por aquello, y eso contaba para ella.

- Lo sé. Pero desde entonces ha sido muy amable conmigo.

- Desengáñate. Lo hace para limpiar su conciencia y conseguir tu compasión y... otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo que otras cosas?

- No seas ingenua. ¿Te crees de verdad que se acercaría a ti sólo por que dice que quiere ser amigo tuyo? Oh, vamos... ¿No me digas que te has creído su interpretación? Esa tímida y turbadora mirada hacia sus pies cuando te ve, acompañada de una estúpida sonrisa. ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta? - Claro que se había dado cuenta pero no le había dado importancia. Lupin no era una persona habladora pero era fácil leer en sus gestos, y a pesar de las conclusiones de Snape, nada le indicaba a Arya lo que había leído en los ojos de Black.

- No creo que esas sean sus intenciones.

- Ese grupito de ahí sólo tienen una intención respecto a las chicas. Debiste advertirlo con lo que te pasó con Black... dos veces. Claro que también puedo equivocarme y la luna volverse azul - se puso de pie y empezó a recoger sus cosas. El pelo grasiento le caía sobre la cara, pero no hacía nada por apartarlo, tapándole la expresión.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

- ¿Preocuparme por ti? - Severus se volvió con tranquilidad hacia ella - Lo único que hago es mostrarte los hechos e intentar abrirte los ojos. Me pareces lo suficientemente inteligente como para pasar de esa clase de personas. No encontraras amigos en Gryffindor.

- ¿Y aquí sí?

- Tal vez - se la quedó mirando a los ojos sin apenas parpadear. Después se giró - Vuelvo a la sala común. ¿Vienes? - Arya sonrió y se levantó - Date prisa. No puedo pasarme la vida esperándote.

* * *

Regulus odiaba tener que hacer de recadero pero no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo. 

- Sirius... - el chico se giró al oír su nombre y buenas perspectivas que se presentaban esa noche se esfumaron.

- ¿Qué quieres, enano? - Regulus se tragó el orgullo y continuó.

- Papá sé va.

- ¿ Y a mí que?

- Tenemos que ir a despedirle.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Haz lo que te dé la gana - él ya se lo había dicho. Si venía era cosa suya. Empezó a avanzar hacia la puerta donde le esperaba Dumbledore.

- ¿Y su hermano? Ah, ahí viene - debía de tener un buen día si había decidido ir. En el fondo Regulus se alegraba de que su hermano hubiera despertado. Aunque era muy en el fondo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, Sirius? - dijo el director avanzando al lado de los muchachos por el pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la salida del castillo.

- Bastante bien, profesor. Sólo que el yeso este me pica un poco.

- Bueno, bueno, eso enseguida lo solucionará Madame Pomfrey. Menudo susto nos dio. Por suerte tiene la cabeza dura - Regulus no pudo evitar soltar una risita, que rápidamente fue reprendida por la mirada airada de su hermano - No me malinterprete, el golpe que se dio fue tremendo. Nos tuvo a todos muy preocupados, sobre todo a su padre. Apenas se apartó de su cama en estos tres días - Sirius frunció el ceño confundido. Él creía que su padre acababa de llegar y llevaba allí desde lo ocurrido. Nunca sabía que pensar con él. No mostraba ni su afecto ni su cólera. Se lo guardaba todo para él, como si exteriorizarlo pudiera provocarle la muerte. Sí quería demostrarle algo con eso, era demasiado tarde.

Regulus sintió compasión por la confusión de su hermano. Él había estado con su padre cuando esos días Sirius deliró a causa de la fiebre que le había provocado la fractura. Aquel hombre siempre frío y distante había tenido miedo de perderle. Él lo supo cuando su padre, en un momento, apretó la mano de su hermano. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto a su hermano aceptar que su padre le quería? Le envidiaba, por que a pesar de que sabía que a él lo habían mimado más que a Sirius, su hermano mayor siempre sería, a pesar de todo, el favorito de Orión Black.

La alta figura del patriarca se recortaba entre las sombras de las antorchas a las afueras de la escuela, cerca de un suntuoso carruaje lacado, oscuro, con el emblema de los Black en la portezuela: de ébano pulido, era custodiado por dos galgos de pie sobre sus patas traseras, con dos estrellas blancas en la parte superior, surgía desde el centro del escudo una banda en plata que, habriéndose en ángulo recto hacia a abajo, parecía proteger la espada de su base. Bajo este se hallaba el lema familiar, _Toujours pur,_ siempre puro. La pesadilla de pocas horas antes volvió a tomar forma en la mente de Sirius. "_Ya no puedes escapar"._ Inconscientemente se acarició el brazo roto. La voz calmada y firme de su padre despejó el funesto recuerdo.

- Profesor Dumbledore, espero que la próxima vez que tenga que venir por aquí sea para algo más agradable, como un buen partido de Quidditch - dijo Orión Black inclinando ligeramente la cabeza ante el director.

- Eso espero yo también - respondió este con una sonrisa.

- Sirius, Regulus, no nos veremos hasta las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Este año había pensado quedarme aquí - sentenció Sirius.

- No podrá ser. El día 31 de diciembre se celebrará el compromiso de tu prima Narcissa con Lucius Malfoy. - dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse unos negros guantes de piel. Fin de año rodeado de la familia. Perfecto, pensó Sirius. Con suerte iría James con sus padres. Tenía que acordarse de preguntárselo. - Todos los Black debemos estar presentes. No puedo permitir que falte mi primogénito - aquello hizo reaccionar a Sirius. Tenía algo que preguntarle a su padre antes de que se fuera.

- Padre... - el hombre fijó sus ojos claros sobre los de su hijo - Peeves me comento algo sobre el primer Black - Tanto el viejo profesor como su hermano lo miraron con cierta curiosidad - Dijo que yo podría correr su misma suerte.

- No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, hijo. ¿Que podría saber un duende sobre Urien Black? - Las reflexiones de Sirius iban por el mismo camino ¿Qué podía saber ese maldito duende?- Fue un hombre que murió a una edad muy avanzada, sin nada excepcional, aparte de ser el fundador de nuestra casa hace unos mil años. Yo no le daría la menor importancia - dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo - Tengo que marcharme. No olvidéis nunca a que sangre pertenecéis - Sirius dio un paso atrás, apartando la mano de su padre. Nunca le dejaría olvidar lo pura y limpia que era su sangre. Orión Black subió al carruaje y la puerta se cerró tras él - Profesor Dumbledore... Gracias - el director sonrió mientras le carruaje se elevaba y desaparecía en la creciente oscuridad.

* * *

- El cielo azul, el sol brillando en el lago, una suave brisa colándose entre las hojas de los árboles, las chicas sentadas sin importarles lo que se les ve o no... Tíos, son los últimos días buenos del verano, es sábado y había quedado con Carter... ¿En serio queréis hablar ahora? 

- ¡SÍ! - dijeron al unísono Remus y James. Peter intentó decir algo pero James le lanzó una mirada bastante clara: ni se te ocurra.

- Os habéis puesto de acuerdo para amargarme- bufó Sirius. Ya sin la molesta escayola, tenía el brazo casi recuperado del todo, aunque Madame Pomfrey le había obligado jurar que llevaría el brazo en cabestrillo, al menos durante un día. Se acababa de sentar al lado de la gran haya que estaba cerca del lago y esperaba disfrutar de un día calmado, pero sus amigos tenían otras cosas en mente.

- Voy a ser breve, Sirius - empezó Remus sentándose a su lado - Se que piensas que Arya te humilló delante de todos en la cena y después delante de la clase de pociones, pero lo único que hizo fue defenderse. La atacaste cuando...

- ¿Que yo la ataqué? - le cortó el moreno - Ella se me tiró enci... Oye...¿Desde cuando la llamas Arya? - le espetó mirando a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Eso... ese no es el tema - Remus giró la cabeza, evitando mirarle a la cara.

- ¡Claro que SÍ es el tema!...¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en estos tres días para que le hayas cogido a ese cuervo pecoso tanta confianza?

- ¡No la llames así, es una buena chica de la que tu no sabes nada!...¡Y para tu información, lo único que hemos hecho ha sido hablar, algo de lo que tú eres incapaz, ya que sólo sabes perseguirlas y morrearte, y así ver crecer aun más tu enorme ego! - ambos se levantaron bruscamente, encarándose, con unas miradas que no presagiaban nada bueno. Rápidamente, James se interpuso.

- ¡Apártate, James! - gritó Sirius.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Será mejor que nos dejes solos - le espetó Remus.

- ¿Para que?.¿Para que podáis zurraros a gusto? Sí, debería hacerlo, a lo mejor así os entraba algo de sentido común en vuestras duras molleras... ¿No os daís cuenta que así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado?... Remus...¿Dónde está esa diplomacia de la que te sientes tan orgulloso?... y tú... ¿Qué más te da si la llama por su nombre o como le salga de los huevos? Por que es verdad, ese no es el tema - Remus fue el primero en bajar la mirada y volver a sentarse.

- Tienes razón. Esto no es propio de mí. Lo siento - Sirius seguía de pie con los puños apretados. Sí se largaba, todo se volvería más difícil. James soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio sentarse.

- Seré sincero y espero que lo aceptes, - continuó Remus - Arya Válanar me cae bien - Sirius soltó un bufido - pero eso no significa que tenga que caerte bien a ti.

- Lógico - gruño Sirius

- Sé que es imposible hacerte cambiar de opinión, te conozco muy bien.

- Ve al grano, Remus.

- Quiero pedirte que la dejes en paz.

- No. Te recuerdo que entre ella y yo hay una guerra declarada. ¡Me destrozó la camisa!

- Eso fue una tontería.

- ¡Me importa un bledo! - Sirius se levantó, intentando intimidarle con su altura - Mira, si quieres quedar con ella, hazlo. No soy tu madre para irte detrás. Pero no esperes que deje las cosas tal como están.

- Entiendo - le dijo Remus levantándose también, mientras se sacudía la ropa para quitarse las briznas de hierba.

- Eso espero.

- Sólo te diré una cosa más. Si te metes con ella delante de mí, no esperes que me ponga de tu parte.

- Haz lo que té de la gana pero...pero no dejes de ser mi amigo - Remus se lo quedó mirando pero no respondió. Sirius, bajó la vista y se volvió entonces hacia James - ¿Y que es lo que tú tenías que decirme con esas tonterías de la cabeza hirviente? - James lo miró y después miró a Remus, que también le miraba, expectante. No, aquel no era el momento para exponer sus ideas.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí tú.

- Nada.

- James... no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Te conozco demasiado bien.

- Era una tontería sin importancia de la cual ya ni me acuerdo - le dijo empezando a caminar hacia el lago.

- ¿Entonces por qué decías ayer que también tenías que hablar conmigo?

- Ya te lo he dicho, no era nada.

- Pensaba que tu también querías hablarme sobre Válanar - aquello llamó la atención de Remus. No podía ponerse a explicarle lo de la biblioteca delante de Remus. Tenía que reconocer que había metido la pata y que ahora iba a ser muy difícil salir de esa situación. James empezó a pedir un milagro, algo, lo que fuera.

- ¡Eh chicos!...¿Os habéis enterado? - les dijo Mathew Dwayne, un chico irlandés, pequeño y moreno del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff que se les acercó corriendo - Los de slytherin están organizando algo en el campo de quidditch - James estuvo a punto de tirarsele al cuello y darle un beso.

- ¿El qué? - le preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con esa chica nueva escocesa de su casa - aquello fue lo único que necesitaron para mirarse entre ellos e ir hacia allí.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo,**

**He hecho otro pequeño cambio. A parte del cambio de apellido de Zabini por el de Aled ( para quien no ha vuelto a mirar el cápitulo anterior), el trozo en el que salía Narcissa en el segundo capítulo lo he quitado. Lo hice por que quiero que la historia se adecue a las fechas de nacimiento que nos da Rowling de uvas a peras. Supongo que es cuando se acuerda de ponerle una fecha a un personaje, por que no me creo que las tenga todas pensadas desde el principio, al menos no para los segundarios. Ha creado un mundo increible pero no es Tolkien o George R. R. Martin ( Si no habéis leido nada de este último, leeros su saga de _La canción de hielo y fuego_. Es lo mejor que he leido de fantasía medieval. Por eso mi personaje se llama Arya). **

**En fin, ****Narcissa nació en el 1955, así que era imposible que aun estuviera en el colegio en 1975. No la he eliminado del relato, simplemente la he cambiado de lugar.**

**Que os a parecido el padre de Sirius y Regulus? **Contadmelo en un REVIEW (grito deseperado). Animaos que cuesta muy poco.

XXXXXX


	8. Falsos cumplidos

**Hola, como va por ahí?**

**_Ser sincero no es decir todo lo que se piensa, sino no decir nunca lo contrario de lo que se piensa_**.

**_(André Maurois, biógrafo y crítico francés)_**

**Como véis, esta frase no es mía, pero describe bastante bien lo que quiero explicar en este capítulo. ****He disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo. Espero que vosotros disfrutéis igualmente al leerlo.**

**Besos**

**Daynes**

* * *

**8. Falsos cumplidos.**

- Pensaba que tu también querías hablarme sobre Válanar - Aquello llamó la atención de Remus. No podía ponerse a explicarle lo de la biblioteca delante de él. Tenía que reconocer que había metido la pata y que ahora iba a ser muy difícil salir de esa situación. James empezó a pedir un milagro, algo, lo que fuera.

- ¡Eh chicos!...¿Os habéis enterado? - les dijo Mathew Dwayne, un chico irlandés, pequeño y moreno del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff que se les acercó corriendo - Los de slytherin están organizando algo en el campo de quidditch - James estuvo a punto de tirársele al cuello y darle un beso.

- ¿El qué? - le preguntó Sirius.

- No lo sé, pero tiene que ver con esa chica nueva escocesa de su casa - aquello fue lo único que necesitaron para mirarse entre ellos e ir hacia allí.

* * *

- A ver si lo he entendido bien - Arya, sentada sobre la hierba, cerca de la ligera pendiente de una colina, con la camisa algo abierta y remangada, y el libro de _Una historia de la Magia _sobre las rodillas, se pasaba las manos por la larga trenza negra. Severus estaba a su lado, impecable bajo la túnica negra del colegio, arqueando una ceja mientras cortaba con delicadeza un trozo de una manzana verde - A finales de 1507 comenzó una importante revuelta de duendes en la zona de Lorena, Francia, solo por y leo textualmente... "_El simple hecho de que el gran cosmógrafo alemán Martin Waldseemüller_ _incluyera en "Cosmographiae Introductio"_, _preparada y publicada en 1507 por la abadía de Saint Dié, en Lorena (Francia) las noticias dadas por Amerigo Vespucci en su carta "Mundus Novus" sobre el descubrimiento de un nuevo continente, hizo que el clan de duendes de los Fleischuwulf decidiera bajar de las montañas para obligar Waldseemüller a cambiar el nombre del continente (vease Americus o América), por resultar demasiado italiano." _... ¿Cómo se pudieron enfadar por algo así? - preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla.

- Es muy sencillo. Creían que si le daban ese nombre, los clanes de Italia decidirían que las nuevas tierras formaban parte de su territorio, cosa que ocurrió en la siguiente revuelta, cuando en 1508, un gran número de miembros de los clanes de duendes de los Alpes italianos, se pusiera en marcha hacia América para reclamar las tierras a los clanes nativos - recitó Severus Snape sin inmutarse, mientras cortaba otro trozo de manzana. Arya dio un suspiro y cerró el libro.

- Estoy harta de revueltas por hoy. Me parecen todas iguales.

- No es tan complicado. Sólo has de saber diferenciar unas de otras - Severus cogió su varita, y con un ligero movimiento abrió un pequeño hoyo en la tierra, donde depositó con cuidado el corazón de la manzana. Enseguida, la tierra y la hierba lo volvieron a cubrir. Una fina cortina de gotas de agua surgió de su varita, mojando la tierra removida. Se volvió hacia la muchacha, que lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sabes hacer hechizos sin pronunciarlos - le dijo sorprendida.

- Sí. Sé que es magia avanzada pero tampoco es para que te me quedes mirando de esa forma.

- Perdona, pero la gente que conozco que sabe hacerlo no suele tener quince años - le respondió ella guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

- ¿Por qué no has venido a Hogwarts hasta ahora?- le preguntó de sopetón. Ella se volvió hacia su compañero. Severus pudo comprobar que dudaba en responderle, pero sentía curiosidad y no le iba a dar la salida fácil de "_si no quieres decírmelo, no lo hagas"._

- Si... si estoy aquí es gracias a Dumbledore - se había abrazado las piernas, evitando mirar a su compañero. - Mi abuela... ella creía que no estaba preparada para ir a una escuela de verdad. No se fiaba mucho de mí cuando era más pequeña... bueno, ni tampoco ahora - terminó con una voz tan baja que Severus tuvo que acercarse para oírla.

- A los mayores siempre les cuesta fiarse de los más jóvenes - lo dijo mirándola con atención - Creen que necesitamos su protección y sus consejos y no se dan cuenta de cuando hemos dejado de ser niños - Arya tenía la sensación de que hablaba más para sí mismo que para ella. Intentó devolverle la mirada, pero fue incapaz de mantenerla.

- Sería muy difícil convencer... a mi abuela de eso - Tener los ojos negros de Severus tan cerca, la intimidaban más de lo que había creído.

Siempre su abuela, pensó Severus, y que pasaba con sus padres.

- ¿Te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? - dijo ella levantándose y cortando de golpe los pensamientos de Snape.

- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa curiosa.

- ¿Es que tiene que haber un por qué? De donde yo vengo, no suelen haber días como estos y me gustaría disfrutarlo, conocer un poco más la escuela y los alrededores, no sé - Lo que ella quería era alejarse de esa mirada.

- Me parece bien - dijo él levantándose y arreglando su túnica - Tienes hierba en la falda.

- Gracias - le respondió sacudiéndola y tirando nerviosa de ella hacia abajo. Severus arqueó una ceja, divertido.

- Por mucho que estires no va a crecer.

- Lo malo es que tal vez yo sí - respondió sin mirarle.

- Por Merlín, espero que no. No me gustaría tener que ir levantando la cabeza cada vez que tenga que hablar contigo. Acabaría con tortícolis - dijo él sin darle importancia. Esta vez Arya si que se volvió.

- Ni yo tener que bajarla y ver ese pelo bajo mi nariz - Severus la miró. Una arruga había surgido entre sus cejas - Ni tu ni yo somos muy propensos a aceptar bromas, así que será mejor que nos abstengamos de hacerlas entre nosotros

- No era ninguna broma. Lo decía muy en serio. - Se arrebujó un poco en la túnica y empezó a caminar. Al darse cuenta de que ella no le seguía se giró -¿Vamos o no? Tengo cosas que hacer y quiero acabarlas antes de la tarde... - Ella no le contestó. Severus inclinó un poco la cabeza y el pelo le tapó la mitad de la cara - ¿No me digas que te has enfadado por una cosa así?... Te daré un consejo, comienza a tener más aguante o no durarás.

- Deberías aplicártelo a ti mismo, ya que si te llaman Quejicus, será por algo - al escuchar aquello, Severus cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo, sin apenas alterar la fría expresión que había adquirido su rostro.

- Podríamos estar así todo el día, pero la verdad es que no tengo ganas. Me voy. Ya me dirás que te ha parecido lo que sea que quieras ver. Aunque sin mi guía dudo que seas... capaz de encontrar nada interesante - empezó a alejarse por la pendiente sin esperar una respuesta.

-Odio que siempre tengas la última palabra- le dijo pero si él la escuchó, no se dio por aludido. Un grupo de chicas de Gryffindor que pasaban cerca de ella, empezaron a reírse al ver la escena - ¡Y vosotras que miráis!.¡Nadie os ha enseñado a meteros en vuestros asuntos! - Arya se apartó de ellas y se agachó a recoger su mochila.

- Hacen una bonita pareja¿verdad Amelia? - le preguntó una chica rubia a la morena que había sido la primera en reírse, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

- Preciosa, June. Creo que acabamos de presenciar la primera pelea de enamorados de entre Quejicus y la señorita Cuervo Pecoso - empezaron a reírse más fuerte aun. Arya se volvió con lentitud hacia ellas, dejando caer la mochila de nuevo en la hierba.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Claro, tu todavía no lo sabes - continuó Amelia -. Ayer Sirius Black y yo tuvimos una divertida conversación sobre cual sería el mejor mote para ti, a parte de otras cosas mucho más interesantes - dijo volviéndose a sus amigas que la corearon con risitas - Me pareció genial lo de Cuervo Pecoso, aunque a Sirius también le gustaba Larguirucha Palo Tieso - Arya se lanzó sobre ella y ambas cayeron rodando cuesta abajo por la pendiente. Forcejeando, consiguió parar y sentarse sobre ella a horcajadas. Arrancó un manojo de hierbas, le tapo la nariz y empezó a hacérselos tragar.

- ¡Suéltala, la vas a matar! - Ninguna de las otras chicas se atrevía a acercarse.

Estaba asfixiando a la tal Amelia y se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Entonces alguien la agarró por debajo de los brazos y Arya reaccionó propinándole con un poderoso codazo. Pero aquella persona era mucho más fuerte que ella y al final consiguió apartarla de allí, revolviéndose sin éxito.

- ¡ Haré... haré que te expulsen por esto, víbora asquerosa! - dijo Amelia cuando por fin consiguió hablar, con la cara y los dientes manchados de tierra y hierba - Si hubiera tenido mi varita...

- Carter, hasta los de otras casas sabemos que para lo único que utilizas tu varita es para arreglarte el pelo. Sólo por eso os quitaré diez puntos... a cada una. Esfumaos, gryffindors... ¿Es que no me habéis oído, leones de pacotilla?.¡Largo! - Las gryffindor se largaron de allí, no sin antes lanzarle miradas de odio. Al oír aquella voz Arya se giró y se encontró cara a cara con un chico delgado, de pelo corto y de atractivos rasgos orientales. - Hola preciosa... Das unos buenos golpes... eh... eh... tranquila.

- ¡Suéltame! - el chico la soltó y dio un paso atrás, contemplando el panorama. Era casi tan alto como ella. Sobre su camisa lucía la insignia de prefecto. Tenía la corbata desarreglada con los colores de slytherin. Le sonaba de haberlo visto en su mismo curso - ¡Y ahora que miras! - Arya se miró su propia ropa. Parecía que acababa de pasar un bombardeo. Estaba llena de tierra y verdín, la falda y la camisa con desgarrones... ¿Cuándo se las había roto?... Daba igual, había perdido hasta un zapato. Estaba segura que su cara y su pelo no habían corrido mejor suerte. Se había prometido no volver a actuar como la otra vez con Black. Podía perder el colgante e irse todo a la mierda. Le estaba costando contenerse y estaba segura que eso iba a causarle bastantes problemas

- Verte es todo un espectáculo - dijo el chico.

- Lo supongo - respondió cojeando por la pendiente en busca de su zapato.

- Disculpa. _¡Accio zapato! - _el zapato voló hasta su mano. Se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló tendiendo una mano hasta su pie - ¿Me permites? - le preguntó con una cautivadora sonrisa en los labios.

Arya sólo fue capaz de asentir y dejar que él deslizara el zapato. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente su pie.

- Yo... gracias - notaba calor en sus mejillas. Se empezó a sentir profundamente tonta.

- Es lo menos que podía hacer - alzando lentamente la mano, desprendió con delicadeza una brizna de hierba enredada en el pelo. Arya dio un paso atrás, con la mirada baja - Tengo la sensación de que no te gusta ni que te toquen, ni que te tomen el pelo.

- Y a mí que te olvides de que también estoy aquí, Akio - Arya se giro y vio cerca de ellos a Julien Aled con una ceja levantada - Válanar, te presento a nuestro prefecto de quinto, Akio Miwa.

- Tenía que conocerla. Como no paras de hablar de ella.

- ¿Hablar de mí? Pero si no me conoce - dijo volviéndose hacia Julien.

- Te conozco más de lo que crees - dijo Julien acercándose.

- ¿Pero quien...?

- No, no... Se dice el pecado pero no el pecador... - respondió Aled moviendo el índice delante de ella.

Akio la miraba sin ocultar su curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Pensaba que te había hecho yo ese cardenal pero ahora veo que es antiguo - Arya miró su brazo. Aun tenía marcados los dedos de Black cerca de la muñeca, aunque difusos y amarillentos.

- Eso te lo hizo Black el día que llegaste¿verdad? - preguntó el prefecto. Arya empezaba a sospechar que desde que había entrado en el colegio, sus actos estaban siendo de dominio público. Tan poco era tan difícil, si a un neanderthal como Black le daba por sobarla delante de todo el mundo - Deberías escuchar lo que va diciendo ese por ahí de ti.

- Ya lo sé. Me llama Cuervo Pecoso y otras cosas. Esa morena de gryffindor ya me ha puesto al corriente - se apartó un poco de ellos buscando su mochila sobre la pendiente. La conversación estaba empezando a fastidiarla.

- Siento decirte que eso no es lo único - cuando Aled habló, tenía el ceño fruncido - Cuando le abofeteaste deberías haberle dado más fuerte

- ¿Tan malo es? - preguntó Arya sin hacerle mucho caso. Había subido la pendiente y estaba recogiendo sus cosas, que habían quedado esparcidas por la hierba. De lo que menos tenía ahora ganas de hablar era sobre Sirius Black.

- Malo no, patético. No hace falta ni mencionarlo. Los gryffindors, y sobre todo este, se creen los mejores. A Black no le gustaría que alguien le hiciera sombra. Le has plantado cara un par de veces pero al final no has conseguido más que arañar un poco su coraza de suficiencia - Ella se volvió. Por fin había captado su atención

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas proponerme, Aled?

- Nada de lo que no seas capaz - Ella enseguida supo a lo que se refería. Quidditch.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mi?

- Porqué sé que eres buena y no puedo dejarte escapar.

- ¿Tanto le molestaría a Black que entrase en el equipo?

- Lo que le molestaría es que le ganases en algo en lo que Potter y él creen no tener rival.

- Estás muy seguro de los resultados para no haberme visto nunca volar- dijo ella acercándose.

- Eso se puede arreglar - intervino Miwa. Julien Aled sonrió triunfal.

* * *

- ¿Por qué tenemos tanta prisa? - preguntó Peter corriendo detrás de sus amigos. 

- Tengo la sensación de que sólo té enteras de lo que quieres - dijo James aminorando algo el paso - Slytherin, Válanar, Quidditch... ¿Te has enterado?

- No.

- Déjalo. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos - James siguió avanzando al lado de Peter pero sin perder de vista a Sirius y Remus que iban una docena de pasos por delante de ellos... sin dirigirse la palabra. Estaba empezando a cogerle manía a la tal Válanar. La chica no tenía la culpa, pero desde que había aparecido, el señor Cabezota y el señor Conciencia, habían empezado a distanciarse. Si al menos Peter fuera capaz de ayudarle en algo, pero era como pedir peras al olmo. Si aquello no se arreglaba pronto, ser el tercero en discordia sería el riesgo de cada día.

James se dio cuenta que el rumor había corrido muy rápido por el colegio. En el césped del campo de Quidditch estaban todos los miembros de los cuatro equipos de la escuela y bastantes aficionados. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que también estaba Evans, que odiaba el quidditch, junto a McCliff y otras chicas de su casa, entre las que estaba la hermana de Válanar.

- James, Sirius, por fin llegáis. No sabéis lo que se ha montado aquí. Hola Remus¿Cómo va todo? - Daniel Emerson, su buscador, un muchacho negro de tercero, delgado y de pelo corto, se les había acercado entusiasmado - Esto es increíble. Slughorn les ha dado permiso para utilizar el campo de Quidditch. No es justo. ¿Y los demás que, a esperar una semana? Claro que como Aled es el ojito derecho de su casa. Venid, desde donde está Logan lo podremos ver todo mejor - los cuatro muchachos le siguieron acercándose al único golpeador que les quedaba, Logan McPhee, un chico rubio de sexto, recio, de mandíbula cuadrada, que miraba serio, apoyándose en su escoba, a la escena que tenía delante.

- Aled está tramando algo - les dijo cuando estuvieron a su lado - Mirad.

Justo delante de ellos estaba lo que quedaba del equipo de Slytherin. Akio Miwa, su prefecto de quinto y buscador, Sam Ackerman, el guardián de casi dos metros de séptimo, Darell Ross, un golpeador castaño de barbilla partida de sexto y por supuesto, Julien Aled, de quinto, cazador y su capitán. Y junto a ellos, Arya Válanar, que parecía pequeña y frágil ante aquel grupo. Todos menos ella iban con el equipo puesto. También había varias escobas esparcidas por el suelo.

- ¿Han dicho alguna cosa? - quiso saber Sirius, poniéndose a su lado.

- No, pero se han preocupado de que se enterasen todos los equipos. Lo que no entiendo es que hace esa chica junto a esa pandilla.

- La habrán confundido con un tío. Total, apenas tiene tetas - Logan se lo quedó mirando con cara de haberse perdido algo. La chica no estaba tan mal.

- No parecías pensar lo mismo cuando se te tiró encima y empezaste a babear y a meterle mano - dijo Remus colocándose al otro lado del golpeador. Este le echó la misma mirada al prefecto. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

- Supongo que quería comprobar lo que tiene un tío de verdad entre las piernas. Si el imbécil de Quejicus no se hubiera metido por medio, estoy seguro de que hubiera averiguado de _primera mano_ si es virgen.

- Como si tú no lo fueras - dijo Remus como si aquella conversación fuera la más normal del mundo. Sirius se tuvo que morder la lengua.

- Yo creía que el año pasado con la de sep... - James le tapó la boca a Peter antes de que siguiera. Hubiera preferido que siguieran ignorándose.

- James... ¿qué les pasa? - susurró Daniel. Logan también le miraba. ¿Y por qué se lo preguntaban a él? Que hablasen con ellos, a ver sí conseguían mejores resultados.

- Mejor no preguntéis - Allí estaba él, dispuesto a ser una tumba a la que nadie le daba las gracias.

El cielo empezaba a perder el brillo del sol tras oscuras nubes. Julien Aled sonreía. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Ni que el resto del equipo de Slytherin les estuviera mirando.

* * *

Mala idea. Arya se lo repetía una y otra vez. Lo que antes le había parecido tentador ahora le parecía una pesadilla. Había casi tanta gente como el día del banquete de bienvenida. No podía hacerlo, no delante de aquella muchedumbre que cada vez era más grande. Adoraba volar, pero en aquel momento, lo que más quería en el mundo, era permanecer con los pies en el suelo. 

Tampoco veía a Snape por ninguna parte. Seguro que seguía enfadado y con razón. Se había metido con ella pero no tenía derecho a llamarlo así. Una mano en su hombro y volvió a recordar donde se encontraba.

- ¿Asustada? - le susurro Julien Aled al oído.

- Más bien impresionada - su voz no era la más segura que se podía esperar.

- Todo Hogwarts está deseando saber lo que tramamos. La curiosidad les es innata. Dentro de una semana no hubiera sido lo mismo. Ahora eres única. Mira hacia delante. Hasta Black ha venido a verte - Arya volvió su mirada. Allí estaba, con Lupin, al lado de un chico rubio, al que casi le pasaba un palmo. Con él nunca se meterían por ser tan alto. Y ella en cambio, tenía que aguantar que una gryffindor descerebrada la insultara por su culpa.

- ¿Black, has venido a ver nuestra nueva adquisición? - la suave voz de Miwa llamó la atención de los gryffindors.

- ¿Esa... vuestra nueva adquisición? - dijo señalando a Arya - Miwa, cada vez nos lo ponéis más fácil. Así no hay intriga.

- Creo que te sorprenderá lo que esta chica sabe hacer - Akio se acercó a ella y posó las manos a ambos lados de la cintura de la muchacha. Arya no supo reaccionar, turbada ante la proximidad del slytherin - Pero tú la dejaste escapar sin saber el verdadero tesoro que guarda nuestra casa - Las manos del oriental se entrelazaron acercándola a su cuerpo, mientras reposaba la barbilla sobre la piel descubierta de su hombro. Se oyeron silbidos entre los que allí se habían congregado. Un trueno amenazó el cielo.

- ¿Qué... ? - susurró Arya.

- Tranquila - Akio hablaba tan bajo que solo ella podía oírle. Su aliento le hacia cosquillas en la suave piel del cuello - Yo no soy como Black.

- Esa... ese Cuervo Pecoso para lo único que sirve es para calentaros antes de un partido - Sirius escupía las palabras. Miwa le estaba poniendo furioso.

- Sirius... basta - Remus se había colocado al lado de él. No paraba de abrir y cerrar los puños. Tanto Miwa como Sirius hablaban de Arya como si sólo fuera un objeto.

- ¡Pensaba que te gustaba más lo de Larguirucha Palo Tieso! - gritó la chica sin poderlo evitar Akio.

- Puede... - la furia se mezcló con el asco - Seguro que a ellos se la pones tiesa.

- ¡Tu quien te has creído que eres, maldito hijo de perra!.¡No sabes nada de mí, nada! - Arya era incapaz de controlarse. Ya no le importaba estar delante de toda aquella gente, lo único que quería era que se callara. Hubo una pequeña explosión de energía a su alrededor, deshaciéndose de los brazos de Miwa y haciendo que slytherins y gryffindors cayeran al suelo. - Nada...

Sirius la miró. Los ojos de la chica volvían a tener aquel brillo oscuro que vio el primer día. Alguien pasó por su lado, y acercándose hasta ella. Remus. Siempre el buen samaritano. Ella lo apartó de un empujón, agarró una de las escobas y se elevó con rapidez y rabia hacia el cielo. La tormenta estalló de golpe sobre todos. La mayoría de la gente se alejó corriendo, buscando refugió en el castillo. Los equipos del león y la serpiente permanecieron impasibles bajo la incontenible lluvia. Sin tan siquiera pararse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, Sirius se deshizo del cabestrillo, le quitó la escoba de Logan y fue tras ella.

* * *

- Maldita sea... ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto¿Por qué? - Sirius estaba empapado. El traje de quidditch podía parecer pesado y molesto bajo una tormenta pero al menos lo habría protegido más de la lluvia que la camisa y los pantalones que ahora se pegaban al cuerpo. En una racha de viento, había volado la corbata. Su pelo también estaba siendo un problema. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, haciendo que el agua se le metiera en los ojos - Así no la encontraré nunca - Se dijo apartándolo por enésima vez con el dorso de la mano. Ella no debía de estar pasándolo mejor que él. Le había parecido verla un par de veces entre las nubes pero en cuanto se acercaba desaparecía. - ¡YO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR BUSCÁNDOTE!... ¿ME ESCUCHAS?... ¡NO TE SOPORTO!... ¡PERO TAMPOCO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE TE AHOGUES POR MI CULPA! - No obtuvo respuesta - No sé mi porqué me molesto. 

- ¿Problemas de conciencia, Black? - oyó su voz por encima de él. Miró hacia arriba y el flequillo se le volvió a meter en los ojos. La chica era una mancha borrosa bajo la lluvia.

- Tú eres mi problema, Válanar.

- El sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Quién me impediría ahora tirarte de la escoba? - ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba en verlo aplastado contra el suelo?

- ¿Acaso tienes complejo de duende? - la soberbia volvió a teñir sus palabras.

- ¿Lo tienes tú de gallito empapado?

- Ja ja, muy graciosa. Te veo muy habladora - Y mucho más tranquila, pensó.

- Yo no funciono con público como tu - le dijo poniéndose a su altura.

- Típico de slytherins. Tiráis la piedra y escondéis la mano - ahora que la tenía más cerca podía ver como tenía mechones de pelo pegados a la cara, con la trenza casi deshecha. La camisa se había adherido a su pecho, transparentando la ropa interior.. La falda, indecisa sobre sus muslos, se levantaba un poco con cada golpe de viento. Ojalá las chicas llevaran faldas mientras volaban.

- Borra esa mirada si no quieres que mis amenazas se hagan realidad.

- Ya me gustaría pero aquí arriba no hay otra cosa que mirar más que tú. ¿Te vas a decidir a bajar o no?

- Nadie te obliga a estar aquí arriba.

- Es cierto. Pero si bajo sin ti, hay cierto amigo que es capaz de acusarme de... ofensa pública, justo con estas palabras.

- Eso es exactamente lo que has hecho, niño de papá.

- ¿Conque derecho me llamas así? - Parecía que no había perdido el tiempo en aquella semana. Seguro que Snape le había llenado la cabeza con sus gimoteos sobre el niño malo de los Black. Sirius intentó cogerla pero ella bajó de nivel con rapidez, volando hacia el otro lado.

- Con el mismo con el que tu me has llamado Cuervo Pecoso.

- Touché - Esta vez se acercó poco a poco, consiguiendo el mismo resultado - ¡Quieres dejar de moverte!.¡Por tu culpa voy a acabar otra vez en la enfermería!

- ¡Lárgate!.¡No pienso bajar por que tú lo digas¡Si no puedes aguantar un poco de agua, es tu problema! - La lluvia arreció con mayor fuerza.

- ¿UN POCO DE AGUA? - gritó Sirius intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del un trueno que había estallado sobre sus cabezas. El frío empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos. Manos y piernas se le estaban entumeciendo sobre la escoba. - ¡ESTÁ CAYENDO LA TORMENTA DEL SIGLO, POR SI NO TE HABÍAS DADO CUENTA! - Lo peor era el brazo derecho. Le dolía como si hubiera vuelto a romperse. Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar quejarse. Un rayo iluminó el cielo y despejó de pronto su mente - ¿ME HARÁS CASO SI TE OFREZCO UN TRATO? - dijo volviendo a apartar el dichoso pelo de los ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? - Arya se acercó a él con cautela

- ¿Ves los tres aros de la portería allí abajo? Bien. Si eres capaz de atravesar el aro central antes que yo, dejaré que te ahogues aquí arriba, si es lo que quieres.

- Si no, tendré que bajar contigo¿verdad?

- Exacto.

- Te prevengo, soy muy rápida.

- No más que yo - sin esperar un solo segundo más, Sirius salió disparado hacia los aros.

Arya siguió su estela lo más rápido que pudo. Maldito tramposo. Se suponía que tenía que haber dado alguna especie de salida. Las numerosas gotas de lluvia se convirtieron en agujas sobre su piel. No veía nada. Un rayo volvió a brillar sobre ella y lo descubrió, volando solo a veinte metros por delante. Quince metros... Diez metros... Cinco metros... Dos... Casi habían llegado... Entonces, él dio un giro inesperado y desapareció de su vista. No supo dónde estaba hasta que una mano la agarró por la cintura, obligándola a soltar la escoba y a subirse en la suya, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. La otra escoba se perdió entre las nubes.

- Sí me das un solo puñetazo, acabaremos los dos chafados contra el suelo - la tenía fuertemente cogida con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda agarraba el palo de la escoba delante de ella, justo en el hueco entre sus piernas. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia el suelo pero con bastante más tranquilidad.

- Si te atreves a poner las manos en otro sitio que no sea la cintura o el palo de la escoba, no me importará. Además, eres un tramposo, no has dado una señal de salida y después vas y... - Arya noto a su espalda como él contraía los músculos del estomago - ¿Te estás riendo?... ¡Te estás riendo!

- En ningún momento dije que hubiera una señal de salida. Lo que sí recuerdo es que tu misma dijiste que bajarías conmigo si te ganaba.

- ¡No has ganado nada! Todo ha sido una trampa para hacerme bajar. No me esperaba eso de un gryffindor - Inconscientemente, Arya, que hasta entonces había estado cruzada de brazos, bajó las manos a su cintura, pero al rozar la piel desnuda y mojada del brazo de Sirius, volvió a apartarlas.

-Válanar, no podía arriesgarme a que me ganaras, cosa bastante improbable,o a que me echaras un hechizo, algo muy normal en los de tu especie.

- ¡Crees que con esta ropa puedo esconder en algún sitio la varita! Además, yo no suelo jugar sucio - Sirius nunca hubiera pensado oír aquellas palabras de boca de una serpiente.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí. Una slytherin honesta.

- Y tu un gryffindor embustero - Sirius volvió a reírse, aunque esta vez la risa fue sustituida por una incipiente tos.

* * *

- Señor Black, parece dispuesto a matarme de un disgusto - Minerva MacGonagall estaba furiosa, al igual que Madame Pomfrey, que bajo su dulce apariencia de enfermera cuarentona, estaba obligándole a tomarse un jarabe que sabía a estiércol. El asqueroso líquido le raspó en la garganta. Válanar estaba en otra cama a su derecha, con el pelo recogido en una larga cola negra y por lo visto, no con mucho mejor aspecto que él. El grueso profesor de pociones Horace Slughorn también estaba allí, atusándose los largos bigotes que le hacían parecer una morsa. Afuera, apenas quedaban resquicios del aguacero pero la oscuridad hubiera sido total si no hubiera sido por las velas repartidas por toda la sala de la enfermería - Estalla una tormenta de mil duendes y a usted no se le ocurre otra cosa que darse una vuelta entre las nubes. 

- Señorita Válanar¿puede explicarnos que hacían volando en plena tormenta? - le preguntó calmado el grueso profesor y jefe de Slytherin,

- Lo siento... - Sirius notó que su voz era apagada y sin fuerzas. Parecía bastante peor que él - Fue...

- Fue culpa mía - ¿Eso lo había dicho él? Sirius se pasó la mano por la seca piel de la frente. Exacto. Tenía fiebre. Bueno, ya que había empezado era mejor continuar. Total, si ella había salido volado había sido culpa suya¿no?. - Yo... la incité a una carrera.

- Una carrera en escoba bajo la tormenta. Muy propio de usted, señor Black - dijo la vieja profesora - Lo que aun no entiendo es como fue capaz de convencer a la señorita Válanar para algo tan estúpido.

- Tengo mis recursos - dijo estirándose sobre la cama mientras ponía los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Y nos los explicará, señor Black?

- Secreto profesional - intentó reírse pero sólo pudo toser - Un jugador de quidditch ha de mantener sus tácticas ocultas.

- Pues esa supuesta táctica les ha costado a los dos, como mínimo, una noche en la enfermería. Señorita Válanar espero que la próxima vez que el señor Black le proponga que arriesgue su vida bajo rayos y truenos se lo piense mejor - la profesora MacGonagall obtuvo un ligero carraspeo de asentimiento por parte de la muchacha.

- No podemos castigarles por querer volar bajo una tormenta - continuó el profesor de pociones - Pero si por intentar que una alumna coma hierba - Sirius miró preocupado al grueso profesor. ¿La fiebre le estaba haciendo perder la memoria? Él no recordaba nada de eso. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se dirigía a él. - Señorita Válanar¿tiene usted algo que decir al respecto?

- Perdí los nervios... lo siento. - respondió con la voz totalmente tomada.

- Señorita Válanar, entiendo que la señorita Carter pudiera hacerle perder los papeles, - el grueso profesor recibió una mirada reprobatoria de su colega - pero esa no es excusa para casi ahogarla a base de hierbajos. Me apena decirle que estará la semana que viene de detención conmigo en las mazmorras.

- Bien, ahora les dejaremos descansar. Pobre de ustedes que se levanten de las camas mientras yo esté ausente - dijo Madame Pomfrey apagando las velas innecesarias con la varita y saliendo detrás del profesor Slughorn.

- Señor Black - dijo la profesora MacGonagall antes de cerrar las puertas de la enfermería - No olvide que aun le quedan por cumplir cuatro días de su castigo en la biblioteca - Él no lo había olvidado pero tenía la esperanza de que ella sí.

- No, señor Potter, no les permito entrar. No quiero que la mitad del colegio acabe acatarrado - se oyó la voz enfadada de Madame Pomfrey -Vayan ahora mismo a cenar. - La puerta se cerró quedándose solos en la enfermería, iluminados unicamente por un par de velas.

- Por fin - dijo Sirius mirando al techo. Era una pena que James y los demás no hubieran podido pasar. Si Remus estaba con Peter y James, estaba casi seguro que no vendría a verle a él, precisamente. - Son muy pesados cuando se ponen en plan paternalista. ¿Qué es eso que le hiciste a Carter? - el susurro de unas sábanas le hizo girar la cabeza, encontrándose con que la chica se había levantado y acercado hasta su cama. El colgante despidió un brillo furioso en su cuello, cuando la luz de la vela más cercana incidió sobre él - Bonito colgante y... bonito camisón - un tortazo le cruzó la cara, haciéndole incorporarse en la cama de golpe - ¡Se puede saber a que viene eso ahora!

- ¿Te crees que he olvidado lo que dijiste? Eres un maldito bocazas - la voz de la chica era algo débil, pero no tanto como antes le había parecido.

- Y tu una cuentista - Sirius se puso en pie, encarándosele - He dado la cara por ti. Eso debería contar para algo.

- Si te crees que por decir que ha sido culpa tuya que los dos estemos aquí, que es la absoluta verdad, me voy a olvidar de cómo me insultaste delante de todo el mundo, estás muy equivocado.

- ¿Insultarte?. ¿Después de cómo te cogió Miwa? Sólo le faltaba que empezase a meterte la lengua por la oreja - ella le respondió con un puñetazo en la mandíbula - ¿Sabes?... Tienes suerte de que yo no pegue a las chicas, aunque contigo estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción - le dijo pasándose una mano por la barbilla. La chica no se contenía.

- Eres... eres la cosa más grosera, odiosa y repelente que me he echado a la cara.

- Acabas de describirme al imbécil Quejicus - la vio venir, cogiéndole la muñeca a tiempo - Esta vez no, pecosa - entonces algo se incrustó bajo sus costillas, haciendo que se doblara ligeramente. Volvió a toser - Se acabó - la sujeto por ambas manos y la tumbo sobre la cama de la chica, colocándose sobre ella a horcajadas. Arya forcejeaba, pero con las manos sujetas sobre su cabeza y las piernas aprisionadas bajo el peso del muchacho poco podía hacer - Así podremos hablar sin que me pegues.

- En cuanto me... libere... - intentó decir ella, retorciéndose bajo él, pero la tos se lo impidió.

- Sí, sí, me darás mi merecido - ella le miraba con tanta rabia contenida que hasta le hacia gracia - Quiero que quede clara una cosa. El lunes, antes de conocerte, era feliz, esperando un nuevo año en compañía de mis amigos, pero llegaste tú y lo estropeaste todo. James está rarísimo y Remus sólo habla para meterse conmigo.

- Si no me hubieras... me hubieras... - Arya notó como sus mejillas se calentaban, y no era por la fiebre. Al girar la cabeza para evitar mirarle, el pequeño colgante se deslizó por la cadena, quedando oculto bajo el espeso pelo negro.

- Besado - el muchacho no pudo ocultar la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que era incapaz de decir la palabra. Arya lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que estaban en la enfermería. Sus ojos grises tenían un brillo alegre.

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto reírte de mí? - La expresión de su rostro pálido y pecoso se entristeció, einesperadamente, dejó de moverse,relajándose bajo su cuerpo.

- Me lo pones fácil. A la mínima que te pinchan, saltas, y es muy divertido verte enfadada, como ahora. Es cosa tuya que yo lo haya descubierto antes que los demás. Si no quieres que se metan contigo, deberías tener más aguante.

- Ahórrate los consejos - ¿Por qué Severus y él se empeñaban en decirle mismo?. ¿Tan evidente era para ellos su temperamento? Tenían razón, todo sería más fácil si fuera capaz de ignorar las criticas y los insultos, pero entonces no sería ella.

- Como quieras - A la tenue luz de las velas, los ojos azul oscuro de la chica estaban más tranquilos, sin el reflejo de la anterior furia. Sirius se arriesgó a dejar libre sus manos. Apoyó una al lado de su cabeza y se inclinó un poco más sobre ella. Olía a lluvia. Sus sentidos empezaron a reaccionar ante aquel aroma. Con delicadeza, cohibido, se sorprendió a sí mismo acariciando con las yemas de los dedos aquella fina parte del rostro de la muchacha donde las pecas cobraban protagonismo. Su voz se volvió un susurro cálido cuando su mano apartó un mechón ondulado de la encendida mejilla. - Cuando no estás enfadada pareces hasta bonita - Apenas acabó de decir la frase, cuando se encontró con sus huesos en el suelo - ¡Qué té pasa! Encima que té he hecho un cumplido.

- Parece que la primera vez no lo entendiste. No vuelvas a ponerme una de tus asquerosas manos encima.

- No entiendo como puedes caerle bien a Remus. Ser amable contigo es un total desperdicio. - Sirius se levantó y se sentó ensu cama - Llegará un día en que te arrepentirás de ser así de estúpida y yo estaré allí para verlo.

- Tendrás que esperar al fin del mundo para verme cambiar sólo por que tú te dediques a soltar falsos cumplidos - Ella lo miró desafiante, pero Sirius ya estaba cansado de discutir - ¿Ahora no dices nada?

- No, prefiero dormir a tener que seguir escuchándote - se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda - Buenas noches... Cuervo Pecoso - dijo apagando la vela de su mesita de noche.

- Buenas lo serán para ti, niñato.

- Búscate algo mejor conque llamarme, sino la mitad de Hogwarts se girará en cuando lo digas.

- ¿Qué te parece Neanderthal Presuntuoso? - preguntó ella seguida por una fuerte tos. La luz a la espalda de Sirius se apagó, dejando el lugar en penumbra. Se giró. Apenas podía distinguir la silueta de la chica, pero sí los movimientos nerviosos de su cuerpo. En ningún momento tuvo la intención de que "_bonita" _sonara como un falso cumplido.

* * *

**Os ha gustado? Espero que sí y que pronto me dejéis un regalito (please)para saber que todo lo que estoy escribiendo no es en vano. **

**Con un "me ha gustado mucho" o un "es horrible", me conformo. Siempre contesto a todos lo reviews, sean como sean. **

**A ver si llegamos a los 12 Reviews, que es un número que me gusta mucho. Y si hay más, encantada de recibirlos.**

**Besos otra vez y hasta la proxima.**

**Daynes**


	9. Revisiones

****

Hola de nuevo a todos,

Sé que he tardado muchísimo en subir un nuevo capítulo y que tampoco es demasiado largo. Me hubiera gustado subirlo antes pero no me acaba de gustar. Muchas veces creo que soy demasiado perfeccionista y eso es algo que me impide avanzar todo lo rápido que me gustaría. Aunque esta vez han sido demasiados meses de ausencia.

Bueno, por fin está aquí el noveno capitulo. Es más tranquilo que los anteriores, centrado más en los pensamientos de los personajes que en sus acciones. Digamos que es la calma antes de la tormenta, ya que el décimo se centrará en las pruebas de Quidditch, del que ya tengo escrito los primeros párrafos.

Sin más o dejo con la lectura. Me ha costado decidirme, y al verdad es que me gustaría mucho que me dierais vuestra opinión al respectos con vuestros reviews, que siempre me animan...como a todos supongo xD Si lo haceis os daré caramelos y golosinas en el próximo episodio :P

Besos y Felices Fiestas a todos !!!

Daynes

PD: Lo prometo. El siguiente no tardará tanto xD

* * *

**9. Revisiones.**

_- No entiendo como puedes caerle bien a Remus. Ser amable contigo es un total desperdicio. - Sirius se levantó y se sentó en su cama - Llegará un día en que te arrepentirás de ser así de estúpida y yo estaré allí para verlo._

_- Tendrás que esperar al fin del mundo para verme cambiar sólo por que tú te dediques a soltar falsos cumplidos - Ella lo miró desafiante, pero Sirius ya estaba cansado de discutir - ¿Ahora no dices nada?_

_- No, prefiero dormir a tener que seguir escuchándote - se metió en la cama y le dio la espalda - Buenas noches... Cuervo Pecoso - dijo apagando la vela de su mesita de noche._

_- Buenas lo serán para ti, niñato._

_- Búscate algo mejor conque llamarme, sino la mitad de Hogwarts se girará en cuando lo digas._

_- ¿Qué te parece Neanderthal Presuntuoso? - preguntó ella seguida por una fuerte tos. La luz a la espalda de Sirius se apagó, dejando el lugar en penumbra. Se giró. Apenas podía distinguir la silueta de la chica, pero sí los movimientos nerviosos de su espalda. En ningún momento tuvo la intención de que "bonita" sonara como un falso cumplido._

* * *

- ¿Aun no han acabado contigo las polillas de la biblioteca? - preguntó Remus, sin dejar de leer, nada más ver a Sirius entrar en la sala común. Este estaba cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza. 

Merlín, otra vez no, por favor, pensó James, mientras acababa un trabajo de Herbología, sin preocuparle que Peter lo estuviera copiando. Los pocos que quedaban en la sala decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir, subiendo casi en desbandada hacia sus habitaciones. Logan, que en aquellos momentos bajaba, tuvo que apartarse para no ser atropellado. Entornó los ojos, visiblemente molesto.

- Aun no, están esperando a que vuelvas a hacerles compañía - respondió Sirius arrojando su túnica en el sofá donde estaba sentado Remus - Te echan mucho de menos. Desde que no vas por allí la pobre señora Pince está muy triste. Me ha dado hasta recuerdos para ti. ¿Qué le has dado a ese viejo buitre?

- Educación, cortesía, modales... Tres sinónimos distintos para algo de lo que tu careces. ¿Quieres que te los repita? Por la expresión de tu cara creo que aun no te han quedado demasiado claros - Sirius le tiró la corbata a la cara.

- La florecilla de delicado perfume en la que te has convertido me está empezando a dar asco - Remus dejó el libro y con tranquilidad, se plantó delante de él.

- Me parece perfecto saber por fin lo que de verdad piensas de mí, niñato - le espetó devolviéndole la corbata de mala manera.

- Y yo echándole las culpas al pobre Quejicus. Ahora sé de donde ha sacado Válanar esa agradable palabra.

- No hace falta que le diga nada. Sólo ve lo evidente - una sonrisa de desdén apareció en su rostro.

- ¿QUEREÍS CALLAROS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ? ESTOY INTENTANDO ESTUDIAR - James estaba pasando una semana horrible. Primero, los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo que quinto era un año muy importante y les habían empezado a mandarles montones y montones de apuntes, deberes y trabajos, todos en ese orden, para que no se olvidaran que a final de curso tenían los T.I.M.O.s. Como si no se lo recordaran en cada clase. Estaban en la segunda semana de curso, por las barbas de Merlín, aun faltaban diez meses para los exámenes. En fin, que había tenido que empezar a hincar los codos cuando no solía hacerlo hasta pasadas las Navidades. Segundo, Lily. Después de lo que había pasado en el campo de Quidditch, ni siquiera lo insultaba y cuando se encontraban en un corredor, se daba la vuelta por donde había venido. Todo gracias al señor Cabezota. Como si él tuviera la culpa de que fuera así. Y tercero, había empezado a odiar a aquel par que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Todo había ido de mal en peor desde que Sirius puso a Válanar más verde que el escudo de Slytherin delante de toda aquella gente. Para Remus, el hecho de que fuera a buscarla, no le salvaba, sino que demostraba más que nunca la culpabilidad de su amigo. El descubrimiento de los remordimientos, lo llamó. En cuanto tenían oportunidad, empezaban una guerra de preguntas y respuestas. Cualquiera se les acercaba cuando estaban así. Por suerte, había conseguido impedir que, de momento, se lanzasen maldiciones, y lo que es peor aun, que acabase a las manos, pero aquello no podía durar. Y él estaba en medio. Deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad: menos deberes, que Lily lo insultase y que aquellos dos reconocieran que tenían un problema y que precisamente, no era el uno con el otro.

De repente, el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y aquel par salieron despedidos hacia fuera como si alguien les hubiera pateado el culo. El retrato se cerró de golpe.

- ¿Mejor, verdad? - le preguntó Logan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Logan, cabronazo¡Esta me la pagas! - se oyó la voz de Sirius desde fuera - ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA! - le gritó seguido de varios golpes contra el retrato.

- Tenía que practicar los hechizos no verbales, - dijo Logan volviéndose hacia James mientras miraba su varita - y creo que cada vez me salen mejor.

- _NIMBUS_ _AUREA_... ¿Por qué no funciona? - se oía decir a Remus.

- ¡No ves que la señora gorda se ha largado del retrato, o es que aparte de imbécil te has vuelto ciego!

- Contigo ahí delante aporreando la puerta no hay mucho más que ver... Logan... ¿qué has hecho con la Señora Gorda?

- Nada. Habrá ido a ver a una de sus amigas. Tendréis que buscarla para que os abra la puerta - Logan se lo estaba pasando en grande

- También podrías abrirla tu - respondió Sirius.

- Creo que no - dijo acariciándose la incipiente barba rubia - Que tengáis una buena búsqueda

- ¡No¡James, ábrenos, venga! - James miraba a la puerta, miraba su trabajo y otra vez a la puerta. Una sonrisa maquiavélica iluminó su rostro.

- Tened cuidado con Filch. Hoy no estaba de muy buen humor - dijo colocándose bien las gafas y volviendo a escribir.

- James, creo que si hablamos con serenidad podremos llegar a una solución. Peter... ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo? - argumento Remus. Peter miró a Logan y a James, parpadeando rápidamente, sin decidirse.

- Yo... es que... - Carraspeó el muchacho medio encogido al lado de James.

- Si crees que vamos a dejar que os abra la puerta, estás muy equivocado.- James tomó la iniciativa sin esperar a que la mente de Peter se pusiera de acuerdo para hacer una cosa u otra -. Será mejor que empecéis a buscarla o se os harán las tantas - la respuesta a aquello sonó a una patada en la puerta.

- ¡Espero que podáis dormir tranquilos esta noche sabiendo que tal vez no regresemos nunca! - grito Sirius con una voz que le salió demasiado aguda y teatral.

- Sirius, déjalo. Tu melodrama no funciona conmigo. Cómo si esta fuera la primera noche que pasáis fuera - Aunque las otras veces habían sido cuatro y no dos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

- Vamos, Sirius. Creo que tiene una amiga en el tercer piso - se sintió un golpe contra la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué crees que voy a ir contigo? - se oyó un bufido, una nueva patada y unos pasos alejándose. Al cabo de uno segundos, otros pasos le siguieron.

- Gracias. Ya no sabía que hacer con ellos. - le dijo James a Logan, estirando los brazos sobre la mesa, rendido. Este, aun de pie, agitaba una mano, quitándole importancia.

- Te veía muy agobiado y decidí echarte una mano.

- Aunque no sé si habrá sido una buena idea - Logan se sentó en la mesa en frente de James, mientras echaba una última ojeada a la puerta

- Les irá bien airearse un poco. Los tienes demasiado mimados.

- Un par de veces he estado tentado a... pero... - dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con la camisa - a pesar de que están insoportables, son mis amigos. En este asunto solo puedo hacer de árbitro.

- Los jugadores no suelen tratar bien a los árbitros. Bueno¿me equivoco si te pregunto si ese asunto tiene que ver con una chica? - James lo miró y dio un suspiro - Veo que no me equivoco - Logan se lo quedó mirando un momento y después se levantó desperezándose. - Creo que prefiero no saberlo. Ya he practicado suficiente por hoy - empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios pero cuando llegó allí se paró - No les esperes hasta muy tarde. Mañana son las pruebas - subió los escalones y cuando James ya no lo veía dijo - Te aconsejo que mañana amordaces a Black, sólo como medida de precaución.

James no creía que tuviera suficiente con amordazarlo a él. Tendría que amordazar también a Remus. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Menudo panorama se le presentaba mañana. Tener que controlar a aquel par estaba repercutiendo en su salud.

* * *

Arya no podía concentrarse. La sala común de slytherin se había vuelto asfixiante. Suspiró cansada mientras se removía un poco sobre la recargada silla donde estaba sentada. 

La influencia de los insultos de Black era más que evidente. Las chicas cuchicheaban a sus espaldas y se reían; cada vez que pasaba por delante de un grupo, daba igual que da la casa que fuera, oía como la llamaban señorita Cuervo Pecoso o Larguirucha Palo Tieso. Le hubiera gustado hacerles callar pero no podía pelearse con todo el mundo. Dos personas le había dado un buen consejo; a la primera le había hecho daño; la segunda se lo había hecho a ella. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que ellos lo siguieran.

Severus llevaba toda la semana sin hablarle. Y cuando ella intentaba disculparse, le parecía muchísimo más interesante el vuelo de una mosca en la otra punta de la habitación. Se sentaba a su lado en clase y en el gran salón y eso era todo. Ni uno de esos comentarios sarcásticos a los que pronto se había acostumbrado. Sólo cuando Lupin se acercaba a ella, le parecía ver alguna reacción, como un ligero tic en los dedos, pero era algo tan sutil que muchas veces se preguntaba si lo había imaginado.

Remus Lupin era la amabilidad personificada. Le hizo mucha gracia cuando, unos niños de segundo la llamaron Señorita Cuervo Pecoso y él les quitó diez puntos a cada uno por falta de respeto, a parte de darles un largo sermón sobre los modales, del que estaba segura que los niños no habían entendido ni la mitad. A veces se les unía Evans, McCliff y su hermana. Arya sabía que Reba tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Mantenía su promesa de no meterse en líos pero notaba cuanto le costaba, como apretaba los puños cada vez que oía risitas a sus espaldas. Era la persona a la que menos quería ver sufrir.

En cuanto a Black, estuvo extrañamente tranquilo el domingo, parecía hasta triste. Cuando se despertó en la enfermería, él aun seguía durmiendo. Parecía que se hubiera peleado con las sábanas. No pudo evitar mirarlo con suspicacia. Había tenido la sensación de que, un momento antes, alguien le había estado observando. La discusión de la noche anterior debía de haberle provocado pesadillas.

El lunes ya volvía a ser el mismo arrogante, cabezota, egoísta, grosero, odioso, orgulloso, pedante, pretencioso y repelente de siempre. Arya estaba segura de que aun se le ocurrirían más calificativos a lo largo del curso. Para él y para su amiguita Amelia Carter.

Una noche volvía a su sala común después de pasar su detención con el profesor Slughorn, cuando oyó a su espalda como al menos dos personas salían de detrás de uno de los tapices, entre risas y cuchicheos.

- Vaya... ¿La Señorita Cuervo Pecoso vuelve a su nido? - Era Carter. La ignoró. Si se pasaba de la raya, podía hacerle volver a comer hierba.

- Irá a encontrarse con Quejicus o con cualquiera de los amigos de Miwa - la inconfundible voz de Black la hizo parar en seco. Respiró hondo. No se volvió, apretando con fuerza el libro que llevaba contra su pecho, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzárselo a la cara - Se ve que el equipo se ha vuelto algo parecido a una comuna.

- ¿Y eso que es? - oyó como preguntaba Carter.

- Lo comparten todo. Escobas, gafas contra la lluvia, uniformes y claro está, las chicas también. Y como sólo tienen una, tienen que hacer turnos.

- Que divertido - rió Carter -¿Quien será el primero de esta noche, Válanar... Miwa o Aled?

No pudo aguantarlo más. Arya se volvió hacia ellos con una mirada de falsa preocupación.

- Carter... ¿qué has cenado? Por esas manchas que tienes en los labios debe de haber sido algo negro. Deberías cuidar lo que te metes en la boca - y le lanzó una significativa mirada a ciertas partes del chico, que decidió, de repente, ponerse a contar las grietas del techo. La cara de confusión de Carter le alegró el regreso a su sala común. Sería inexperta, pero no una total ingenua. Había libros muy educativos. Lo único que la sorprendió de verdad de aquel encuentro es que, antes de irse, Black le sonreía como la primera vez que lo vio, calmado y sincero. Arya no pudo evitar pensar que habría detrás de esa sonrisa. Hipocresía.

Aquello había sido hacía dos días y aquel encuentro no había cambiado que la gente siguiera metiéndose con ella. Todo seguía igual. Bueno, pasando por alto que Severus no le hablaba. Y era por eso que esa noche sentía que los muros de piedra basta de la larga sala común, sin la más mínima ventana, parecían que se le iban a caer encima, que la ahogaban. Mientras ella intentaba acabar su trabajo de Herbología, Severus Snape estaba tranquilamente sentado en un sofá de piel cerca de la labrada chimenea, leyendo un libro bastante grueso, con el pelo detrás de las orejas. El color verdoso que despedían las lámparas del techo le daba un aspecto enfermizo. Miwa y Aled se habían despedido de ella hacía rato, recordándole que al día siguiente serían las pruebas para entrar en el equipo. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de ir pero no iba a permitirse esconderse. Hacerlo significaría su derrota ante Black.

Dejó la pluma sobre el inacabado trabajo y levantó la vista. En aquel momento sólo quedaban Severus y ella. No era su costumbre intentar hacer cambiar de opinión a nadie, pero el no ya lo tenía asegurado. Nerviosa, se acarició la trenza mientras se acercaba a él.

- Severus... - nada más oír su nombre, el chico cerró el libro y se levantó dándole la espalda en dirección a las escaleras que bajaban a los dormitorios. Arya le cogió de la manga de la túnica intentado retenerle y al estirar, esta se rasgó. Severus soltó un suspiro de hastío - Lo... siento... yo...

- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - dijo Severus aun sin girarse.

- Yo... lo siento - Arya apretó en su mano la tela

- Hay veces que pienso que sólo sabes repetir eso. ¿Podrías soltarme la manga, por favor?... Gracias - se quedó de espaldas a ella mientras sacaba su varita y reparaba su túnica.

- Si te hubieras decidido a decirme algo, no tendría que ir repitiéndolo todo el rato - Arya había cogido valor pero no el suficiente como para atreverse a mirarle ahora que se había girado. Se miraba las manos, sin poder evitar retorcerlas.

- Te oí la primera vez, no soy sordo. ¿Es que no entiendes por qué te ignoraba? - Severus mantenía la figura rígida, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda.

- Claro... que lo entiendo. ¿Entiendes tú por qué quería que volvieras a hablarme? - la pregunta hizo que Severus soltara sus manos de la espalda, dejándolas colgar a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Las mangas gastadas de la túnica apenas mostraban las finas y pálidas uñas.

- Me gustaría entenderlo. Serías la primera persona aquí a la que le preocupa que no le hable - su voz se había vuelto cínica.

- Los demás solo ven lo que quieren ver - una de sus manos cogió el colgante con fuerza - Fui una estúpida. Acabé diciéndote lo que me merecía yo.

- Tal vez tengas razón - dijo cruzándose de brazos - Si hubieras llegado en el primer año tu serías a la que llamarían Quejicus. No paras de quejarte de Black. - Arya lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, desconcertada. ¿Acababa de hacer un chiste o se lo había parecido a ella? No es que tuviera mucha gracia, pero algo era algo. - ¿Y ahora por qué me miras así¿Te has enfadado otra vez o que?- Ciertamente, Severus tenía la sensibilidad de una sardina.

- Es más bien un "o que" - Por primera vez en esa semana sonrió de verdad.

- ¿Estás segura que el sombrero no se equivoco al ponerte en Slytherin?- Preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

* * *

Los últimos eructos de Peeves aun se oían, produciendo en el pasillo un curioso eco, cuando Sirius pudo salir de detrás de una armadura. 

- George, te debo una - como respuesta, la armadura inclinó un poco el yelmo en forma de cabeza de dragón produciendo un leve chirrido oxidado. Durante un momento tuvo la tentación de salir, por fin podría hablar con él, encararle, pero entonces le oyó canturrear algo así entre eructos:

_"Black es un inepto, Black no sabe nada; Y como me insultó, tendré la boca cerrada"_.

Que rima más estúpida, pensó mientras comenzaba a andar. Si aquel maldito duende lo hubiera visto, no hubiera tardado ni dos segundos en avisar a Filch. Nunca en sus cinco años allí, Peeves se había metido con él. Algunas veces hasta les había ayudado despistando al conserje. Y ahora se las daba de listo diciendo tonterías sobre el primer Black y casi rompiéndole el cuello. Tal vez alguien le había influido para que hiciera aquello... ¿Pero quien?... ¿Y si aquella chica le había dicho algo?... No, imposible. Estaba casi seguro que le hubiera dicho, orgullosa, que había sido ella. Válanar. Un apellido extraño... No le sonaba a ninguna familia de sangre limpia del Reino Unido y gracias a su "amorosa" madre, se las sabía casi todas de memoria. ¿De donde vendría? Tampoco es que fueran muchas ya. El norte de Escocia era demasiado genérico. ¿Por qué no habría empezado Hogwarts a los once años como todo el mundo? Alguien tendría que haberla instruido, eso estaba claro. ¿Y, lo más importante, como se le habría ocurrido la idiotez de llamarla _bonita _cuando estaba claro que no lo era? Sacudió la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse de la pacífica imagen de ella durmiendo en la enfermería. Que distinta era cuando estaba despierta. Y más enterada en... ciertas cuestiones fisiológicas de lo que había pensado, como pudo comprobar cuando se la encontró estando con Carter... Lo mejor sería que se dejara de estupideces. Apestaba a polvo de cuatrocientos años y estaba cansado de buscar a esa cantante de opera frustrada que era la Señora Gorda. Un par de pasillos más y averiguaría si por fin había vuelto al dichoso cuadro. Pues sí, allí estaba la dichosa señora, roncando con la fuerza un hipopótamo. Dándole una patada al cuadro cortó el ronquido de golpe e hizo que esta tosiera, atragantada.

- _Nimbus Aurea_ - le susurró con los dientes apretados.

- Eh... ¿Cómo? - Un sonoro eructo salió del cuadro. Si aquella enorme mujer hubiera sido de carne y hueso, el pestazo a vino barato le hubiera tirado de espaldas.

- He... dicho... _Nimbus_... _Aurea_ - estaba tan cabreado que le costaba articular las palabras. Nunca le había caído bien ese retrato. Se suponía que esa mujer tenía que velar el acceso, no irse de copas vete a saber donde. La puerta se abrió lentamente, con la mujer aún abotargada y mirándole con ojos rojos y estrábicos.

- Señor Black, menudos modal... - cerró de un portazo antes de que terminara de hablar, ahogando una serie de improperios a su espalda. Se encontró con la sala únicamente iluminada por la cálida luz de la chimenea. Ya tenía suficiente por esa noche como para que el ajado cuadro de esa enorme mujer se metiera con su forma de ser. Lo que ahora necesitaba era una ducha caliente y su cama. Un bulto se movió en el sofá y paró. Era James completamente dormido, con las gafas torcidas sobre su nariz, la boca entreabierta y una manta hasta la barbilla. Debía de llevar así un buen rato, como atestiguaba la mancha de babas del cojín donde tenía apoyada la cabeza. Sonrió de forma cansada.

- Está para hacerle una foto - murmuró Sirius, ahogando la sonrisa.

- Creo que los dos hemos pensado lo mismo - la voz de Remus le sobresaltó. Se le acercó lentamente desde uno de los ventanales. Iba en bata y zapatillas. Su expresión era algo tensa, a pesar de hablar con tranquilidad - Pero yo no tengo cámara de fotos.

- Ni yo. Creo que ya sé que pedir para Navidad. No puede volver a escapársenos una ocasión como esta - respondió Sirius. Era la primera vez que se hablaban sin un insulto de por medio. - Seguro que a él le encantaría que Evans conociera esta faceta.

- Podríamos subir y coger la de Logan - sugirió tranquilamente Remus. Se acercó a James y le quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre una mesita cercana. Después se volvió y se quedó mirando a Sirius, indeciso.

Los ojos grises de Sirius tuvieron la tentación de sonreír, al pensar que ambos volverían a estar juntos para poder gastarle una broma al bueno de James. Pero solo fue algo momentáneo. Su mirada volvió a endurecerse. Aquello no se le iba a pasar así como así. Y todo por culpa de esa chica, pensó sin poderse contener. Si jamás hubiera aparecido serían de nuevo los cuatro mosqueteros. Maldita sea. Giró la cara y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones. Estaba demasiado cansado como para empezar de nuevo con los insultos, y sinceramente, tampoco no tenía ganas.

Remus dejó escapar un suspiro cuando escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba tras su amigo, agachando la cabeza y acercándose hasta James, que seguía dormido sin darse cuenta de nada. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá. Lo había intentado. No estaba en su naturaleza seguir enfadado. Nunca habría creído que sería capaz de continuar con aquello, pero parecía que no había remedio. Le costaba mucho llevar aquella situación y le estaba pasando factura a su ya poco animada forma de ser. Aquella vez, por mucho que pudiera de su parte, las cosas no se iban a arreglar fácilmente.

* * *

**Ahí va el noveno!! Ahora que por fin me gusta como ha quedado espero que a vosotros os haya pasado lo mismo y me lo digais con lingos y maravillosos reviews ... Esto, bueno, y sino... pues también!! XD**

**Muchísimos besos a todos todos!!!**

**Que tengais una navidades de nieve en el norte y de sol en el sur **


End file.
